


Forbidden Love

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coming Untouched, Dean's in love, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Heartache, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Sister!Reader, Slow Burn, Smut, Someone should help him, Teasing, Voyeurism, so fucking much, so slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: She’s the one that got away. The one who could make an escape out of the family business. She built up an apple pie life of her own but then Sam and Dean had to come and pull her back into a life she thought she never wanted…..Or the one where Dean is utterly, completely and head over heels in love with someone he shouldn’t be.





	1. Chapter 1

They sat beside each other for hours now, neither of them saying a word.

Sam’s fingers began to work on his phone, thumb browsing through contacts until he reached hers. He wanted to press his thumb down, dial her number. He wanted to call her and tell her that they’re on their way… but he thought better of it. Taking a deep breath, he begins to speak, “Dean, I was wondering…” Sam looks over to his older brother who has his lips pressed together into a tight line.

He couldn’t really read Dean’s expression while they were driving along the dark road, but every now and then, there were lights of cars that sped by and he could see that Dean frowns a little, maybe annoyed or even a little bit scared of what Sam might be asking him. Nonetheless, it is a question Sam needed an answer to. He was curious to know how Dean feels also maybe he just wanted to break the silence.

The air was thick in the car. They have been driving straight since this morning, with only occasional stops to refill Baby and their stomachs. Dean has not said a word since they got the news that their father was missing. Wait, that wasn’t entirely true. The only thing Dean said was that they need to go get her, let her know about their father and Sam couldn’t even get into the car fast enough before Dean would drive away. He would have gone without Sam, Sam was sure of that and now Sam was just happy he did make the jump from the curb into the car before Dean drove off.

“Do you ever think of her? I mean, we haven’t talked about her in two years, man. Every time I bring her up you -”

“Nah, barely,” Dean cut Sam off, “I have other things to think and worry about, Sammy, you for example. Besides, it was her decision. She wanted out and she never looked back.”

“Can we blame her?” It slipped out of Sam and he gritted his teeth because the thought should have been staying in his head and not make a way out to the surface. Damn him and his fast mouth.

“Guess not.” Dean never looked over to Sam, instead he kept his gaze straight ahead, trying to concentrate and not letting Sam know that he totally lied.

Of course Dean thought of Y/N. She’s the first thing on his mind when he wakes up and the last before he goes to bed. When he fights monsters and has near death experiences, she’s the only thought that clouded his mind. Had been, since he can remember. Will be, until he can’t remember anything at all.

Dean didn’t want to admit it to Sam. Didn’t want to tell Sam that before Y/N left, she kissed him. What Dean also didn’t want to tell Sam is, that he kissed her back, hand resting on the back of her neck, while he pulls her closer to him and cradled her face with his palm. Her lips parted, letting him slide his tongue over her velvety one and Dean was a goner then and there. He knows that it was all kinds of wrong but it felt so right.

Y/N told him that he should come with her, leave his life behind and she did that while looking at him with big eyes that had a spark of hope in them. He wanted to. So bad. God knows how much he wanted to, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t leave Sammy behind. But he also didn’t blame her for leaving. He could never blame her.

Dean didn’t want to tell Sam that he was heartbroken when Y/N left. Least Dean wanted Sam to know, was that every night he goes out and Sam thought that he’s been looking for a easy lay, he was in fact just drinking himself to death, hoping that the pain he felt would subside.

Every now and again he would indeed score but, even then, he would make sure not to stay and would drive back immediately. He’s not in for the crappy bullshit that people call  _feelings_ , because after he had a quick fuck, he felt even worse than before. He would find himself sitting in the Impala in front of their motel room and he would browse through his phone, looking at the pixelated pictures of Y/N that he still kept locked away like a dirty secret and trying to deny that he’s utterly, completely and head over heels in love with someone he shouldn’t be.

“Just asking, you know,” Sam shrugged, “I’ve been thinking about her a lot. She’s our sister, man. We’re blood and I worry about her.”

*

_It was dark in Dean and her room when he woke up to the sound of Dad screaming. Dean could already smell the smoke that crept its way through the crack of the door. He got up, took the couple of steps over to his sisters bed. Little feet tapping on the floor. She was still sleeping when he climbed onto her bed, which was tricky as she still had these protective grids on her bed to prevent her from falling out. His little hands gripped her shoulders, shaking her awake as he heard Dad trying to get into Sam’s nursery._

_“Dean!” Dad shouted on the top of his lungs, “get your sister! Get out! Run!” And that was what Dean did. He used up all his strength and pulled the little two year old up. Climbing off the bed as he draped her arm over his shoulder and made his way down the stairs until they were out in the open. She didn’t say a word. Didn’t even whine. She just clung onto him and Dean was more than ok with that._

_Outside, they both didn’t quite register what was going on but when they looked up at the house, they saw the flames through the window of Sam’s nursery. She buried her face in his chest and that was when she began to cry while he held her tight._

_Their father emerged not long after, cradling little Sammy to his body. And then he put Sam into Deans awaiting little arms while his sister tried to soothe the baby by kissing his forehead and nudging her face into Sam’s, even though she was still shaken up herself._

_“We’ve got to take care of Sammy, alright?” Dad said and had tears in his eyes. It was the first time that Dean saw his Dad cry._

_*_

“I do too, Sam. But it was her decision and we should respect that.” Dean didn’t only sound like he means it. He really did. He wondered all those years how Y/N was, how she looks, if she’s changed? She probably did. She’s not 18 anymore. She’s a woman now, probably with curves and all. He shook his head, trying to get the sinful thoughts out of his mind.

“I know but why are we driving to get her now? You just said that we should respect her decision not wanting to get into the family business.” Sam was picking at his jeans, there was a hole on his knees and he dug his fingers in deeper, widening the hole. He would need new ones anyway. Maybe they could hustle some pool while they’re there.

“Because our father is missing, Sammy. She deserves to know.” Dean gripped the steering wheel slightly tighter, totally pushing back the thought that he was actually happy that he finally found a good reason to go see Y/N. Not that he didn’t want to find Dad. He does, but also he wants her by his side.

“We could call her, you know…”

“She wouldn’t pick up.” It’s not that Dean never tried. He did, the first couple of months but it seemed like she really didn’t want to have anything to do with her old life anymore. Still, Dean didn’t blame her. There was just this feeling of emptiness and a slight stabbing pain in his heart that he has learned to ignore.

Sam let out a sigh and sank deeper into the seat of the car. Dean was right, and Sam hated to admit it.

They stood in front of Y/N’s apartment door and knocked. When where was still no answer after a solid minute, Dean told Sam through gritted teeth that he’s going to kick that damn door in, “I swear Sammy, I will.” Dean’s heart was already pounding out of his chest, his mind was racing to scenarios he doesn’t even want to encounter in his worst nightmares. Sam on the other hand, stayed calm and helped calm Dean down, hissing under his breath at Dean that they should wait, “It’s college after all, Dean. They are probably just too lazy to move their asses to the door.” and then Sam knocked again, louder and longer this time.

When there was still no answer after another minute, Dean looks over to Sam angrily and already lifts off his foot in preparation to kick it down but Sam was holding him back, sending him a bitch face and Dean wondered if that is a trait he got from Dad or their dead Mother. Both of them were startled when the door opens.

A blond girl in a figure hugging and tight Smurf shirt looked annoyed at first but was smiling when she saw them, “Can I help you?”

“Yeah..uh..” Sam cleared his throat, trying to look elsewhere than at damn Smurf on her chest, “we’re looking for Y/N. Is she here?”

The girl opened up the door wider, smiling as she arched her back a little, knowing full well what effect she has on boys in that shirt and Dean could see that she obviously didn’t wear anything underneath.

“She’s not in.”

“Where is she?” Dean asked, it came out a little loud, a little high. His eyes are fixed on the couch inside of the apartment behind that girl because there’s no way he’s going to look at that fucking Smurf. He’s not here for that. He’s here to talk to his sister and he’s running out of patience after the long drive.

“At a party. I’m about to go there if you want to wait until I get dressed, we could go together?” She licked her lips, not very subtle at all, and Sam swallowed hard.

“Why don’t you just give us the address?” Dean was annoyed to say the least.

“Why don’t you just fuck o -”

“Woah, easy there..” Sam chimed in, pushing himself in between his brother and that blonde. “Dean, why don’t you go wait downstairs, I’ll be with you in a minute. Let me talk to -” He looks at her.

“Jess.”

“Jess. Hi, I’m Sam.” He smirks a little, and he knows exactly what that smirk does to girls.

Dean turned around, defeated and frowning at his younger brother. He walks to the stairs and pounded his feet extra hard on his way down.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was leaning against the Impala, his phone gripped tight in his hand, her number lights up the display. He wanted to call her so bad. Like on all those other nights he had been feeling lonely and couldn’t shake the thought of her out of his head. He wondered how she was. How she changed in two years. There has been zero contact except the obligatory Birthday texts and even then, it was kept short.

“Got it!” Sam skipped out of the building light heartedly, a piece of paper in his hand and a bright smile on his face. Somehow, it makes Dean wonder, what Sam gave in exchange for the address.

“Yeah, but at what price?” Dean joked before snatching the piece of paper out of Sam’s hand and got into the car, not really waiting for an answer because it really didn’t matter. His sister is within reach and nothing’s going to stop him now. Dean roared up the engine before Sam could even walk around and was already halfway out of the curb, when Sam got in and slammed the door close on the passenger side.

“Woah, eager, aren’t we?” Sam squeaked out, a stupid grin on his face and Dean saw that. He wanted to wipe it off him but he couldn’t. Not when he’s smiling too, “I promised to have a drink with Jess at the party, if you’re wondering.” Sam mumbled softly, looking anywhere but at Dean.

“Oh no, Sammy.” Dean’s eyebrow knotted themselves into a frown.

“What?”

“We said it would be quick, Sam! We go get our sister, tell her what’s going on and she can decide if she wants to join, remember? I’m not staying longer than I need to.”

“You’re just a grump.” Sam muttered under his breath and Dean shot him a glare to shut him up. “Yes, you are.”

“Sam, I just wanna find Dad.”

“Me too, but I also want to have a drink with Jess.”

“Fine, whatever! We’ll see how it goes, alright?” Dean said but he really didn’t mean it. He knows how it’ll go. She’ll decide not to come along and he will be heartbroken again. And then Dean wants to get his ass out of there and go get drunk in a stinky dive as far away from Palo Alto as possible. Because her saying yes would be too good to be true. And Dean never had a good thing in his life. Well, he did, until she decided to quit her family. Quit him.

“Is this the place?” Sam screamed at Dean, as they walked through the door of the house. It was a sorority building and it was crowded. The music was loud and Dean didn’t mind the people but he clearly minded the music taste of college kids, frowning as he hears pop music blaring through the stereo.

“Yeah!” Dean screamed back, nodding.

Sam fell behind immediately, two very big football jocks separated him from Dean and he needed a couple of minutes to squeeze past them and all Dean could do was laugh as he waited for Sam to catch up. His little big brother who was so scrawny with a mop on his head, frowned at the players and tried to get past. They could use him as a broomstick to clean up the mess in their changing room and Sam couldn’t do anything about it but scream for help.

“You quiet liked the jock sandwich, didn’t ya, Sammy?” Dean giggled when Sam was by his side again.

His little brother shuddered when he thought back to the encounter, “Not. A. Word.” sweaty, pearl of sweats were visible on his forehead, “Let’s look for her and we’ll be out of here.”

“Aw, come on, man! You said you wanted to stay! You’re no fun!” Dean called after Sam who was already halfway into the other room.

Dean followed, his eyes lost in the sea of people. Damn, he probably would have loved college. At least kids around here know how to party, if he tuned out the music, and he couldn’t help but wink at the two girls who just eyed him up while walking past, as if he’s going to be their next meal and Dean probably wouldn’t mind if he wasn’t here for his sister. His gaze followed the girls as he walked into Sam.

“Ouch! Watch it, will ya?!” Dean’s head hit Sam’s back who was stood there, his foot rooted to the floor, seemingly unfazed that Dean just hit him like a freight train. “Sammy! What’s up!”

“Dean?” Sam muttered under his breath. “Is that her?”

Dean took a step to the side to have a better view. His eyes scanned the room, looking in the direction Sam’s gaze were fixed.

There was a bar and some jock who acted as a tender but Dean could see from miles away that he was way past drunk himself. But what he saw next, punched the air out of his lungs and it made his blood freeze.

His sister, was dressed in a crop top (do they call it that? A crop top? Dean didn’t know, didn’t care) lying on the bar with a dude pouring some kind of liquid into her navel. Her daisy dukes were short. Too short to be on his sister. The top button was undone, the seam folded to give the guy better access. She was giggling as the cold liquid hit her navel and Dean felt a stab in his heart.

She wanted to go study, Dean didn’t know that it involved partying until she’d drop unconscious or worse, make bad decisions and end up getting hurt. If he knew… if he only paid more attention, thought more about the consequences, would he have stopped her? Tried everything to make her stay? Dean did try, nobody could blame him for not trying. But would he maybe try harder? He cried on the day she left, literally begging her to stay but she wasn’t having any of it. She smiled at him through tears, telling him that she loved him and if he loved her too, he would let her go. That he did. He couldn’t deny it. Dean did love her with every fiber of his body.

He was halfway through the room, his feet took him there on their own and he pushed people out of his way, his gaze fixed on her. Dean could hear Sam calling out of him but it was just a faint sound because his ears were pulsing with the beat of his heart and he felt the blood rushing through his veins. His hand were balled into fists, ready to punch that guy who just licked a trail down her stomach and when Dean reached him, he pulled him away roughly before the guy could dip this tongue into her navel and tasting the fruit that he wanted to taste too but was forbidden to him. The perfect navel of his baby sister who he’s fucking in love with and didn’t want to admit.

Sam pulled Dean back as the people around him yelled out in surprise, before Dean could even strike out a punch, “Dude, chill!”

Dean couldn’t see straight, his vision was blurry and his eyes trained on the guy who almost had what he wanted the most.

“Dean? Sam?”

There was the voice of reason. The voice that pulled Dean back into reality. One that he missed so desperately. Oh god, his sister. Dean blinked a couple of times, letting the dark cloud that occupied his mind subside.

“What are you guys doing here?” Y/N asked as she sat upright, the Tequilla spilling onto her pants but instead of making a scene, she just let the liquid soak her daisy dukes and panties because what happens was far more important.

“Y/N, you know them? We can throw them out, you know!” Another guy who was so close of slurping from the fruit Dean wanted so bad said and she winked at him, “It’s ok, they’re my brothers.”

_Brothers._

The sound of the word echoing in Dean’s ear. There it was a gain, the feeling of someone who turned the knife around that was still logged straight through his heart.

“Uh..yeah, we’re her brothers and we need her for a hot minute. Can we, champ?” Dean tried to focus, tried to sound nonchalant. His hand already grabbing at arm, pulling her off the bar and dragged her along with him to the door without even waiting for the other guys to answer.

“Sorry guys. We’ll just be a minute.” Sam turns around to apologize, even though he knows that he didn’t have to, before he followed Dean and Y/N out.

“What is going on?” She looks at Dean but he just stares ahead, pulling her out into the open. “Dean! You’re hurting me!”

There’s no way Dean would let her go and maybe he thinks that he never would. Ever again. It’s not up to him but still, his mind wouldn’t let him ease his grip on her.

“Ow! Dean!” She called out as they were outside and Dean could finally breathe again. He felt nauseous, but standing out here, where the music was less loud and the air was free from alcohol, he could finally take a deep breath and calm himself down.

“Sorry.” He said, letting go of her now and immediately, she began to rub at her arm. The place where Dean dug his fingers into her and he couldn’t help but feel a little big guilty.

“Would one of you tell me what is going on? Why do you think it’s ok to crash a college party?” Y/N was furious but also worried because her brothers never showed up. Never even called once since she left.

“Hey, Sam!” Jess was walking past them, shooting a big smile at Sam, “you coming in?”

Y/N and Dean both looked at Jess and then at Sam who was blushing visibly. The cute little dimples showing.

“I..uh.. I need a minute.” He said, his gaze lowered so he was smiling at his feet instead, as not to let Dean and Y/N know that he was totally smitten with Jess.

“So, Jess, huh?” Y/N grinned at her little brother.

“Shut up.” Sam mumbled and looks up again and saw that Dean was grinning too, “Dean!”

“What?” Dean shot back.

“You’re going to tell her?” Sam was waiting for Dean to spill the beans because this is Dean’s doing and if he wanted her to come, he should tell her himself.

“Oh..yeah,” Dean cleared his throat before he looks to his sister and then, all of a sudden, he couldn’t find the right words. She looked at him, concern in her eyes and he didn’t want to upset her, and oh god, how did she get even more beautiful in the two years?

“What is it?” Y/N couldn’t take the wait. Patience was not a trait in the Winchester family.

“Dad,” Dean began to say, “he’s been missing.”

“You came here to tell me that Dad’s been missing?”

“He went on a hunting trip and he hasn’t been home in a few days.” Dean went on and that was when he saw her frown.

“What do you mean? He’s away often. So what?”

“No, Y/N. You don’t get it. It’s serious. There was no contact. We can’t reach him at all.” It was Sam now who spoke and it was like a voice of reason. Dean sometimes exaggerates and she knows that but if Sam’s worried, she should be, too.

Dean and Sam both told her everything they knew about Dad’s last whereabouts and they could both see that she’s trying to process it all, even if it’s a bitter pill to swallow.

“So, what do you want me to do?” She asked them and Sam was looking at Dean. That’s the thing she hated about her brothers. They could have conversations with their minds and she would always feel locked out, feel as if she doesn’t belong.

“Look, we want you do come with us.” Dean breathed out the phrase that he’s been going over and over in his mind.

“Aheam.” Sam coughed out and Dean sent him a bitch face.

“Yeah, no. _I_  wanted you to come with us. Sam thinks that we could do it on our own.” Dean corrected himself with annoyance in his voice.

“Sam’s right, you don’t need me. I have things to do here, Dean. I’m sure that you can manage.”

“Yeah, well, but I don’t want to. Do you come with me and Sam or not?” Dean didn’t want to leave without her. Not anymore. He came here with a purpose and he’s not going to walk out of here empty handed. That much, he knew.

“Sam?” She looked over to Sam who had his gaze lowered and then he looked up to her, with so much hope in his eyes because he too, felt that they weren’t complete if she won’t join them.

“Maybe Dean’s right? Come with us? For a couple of days. We’ll bring you back. We’ve both missed you so much, let’s search for Dad together?” Sam said what he meant and Dean couldn’t help but smile at his brother. If someone can change her mind, it’s Sam. He’s always been so good with his puppy eyes and she could never say no to him. Which makes Dean wonder that maybe if Sam would have asked her to stay and not leave for college, would she maybe have?

“Son of a bitch!” She gritted her teeth. “Oh for fucks sake! Alright, but only for a couple of days!” She saw the smile that widened on her brothers faces and it was contagious. “Now, drive me back so I can take a shower and pack.”

Dean was already following her to the Impala when he noticed that Sam fell behind. “Sammy?”

“I..uh.. do you mind if I go in for a drink?” Sam asked shyly and he was blushing, Dean could see that, even in the dark.

“C’mon, really?” Dean rolled his eyes to the back of his head.

“Let him, Dean. I need a couple of hours anyway. Jess has a car, she’ll get Sam home. I’ll text her.” She closed the door to the Impala, sending Sam a thumbs up sign and Sam giggled a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Y/N led the way as she pushed the door open to the apartment she shared with Jess. It wasn’t that spacious but it was big enough for the two of them. Good thing that it also came with the full-ride that Stanford offered to her and who is she to look a gifted horse in the mouth.

She strolled over to the fridge, taking out a bottle of water, “Water?” She asked Dean and he nodded with a shrug. He actually wanted a drink but hey, he’s going to be driving again and hopefully, pretty soon. Plus, she’s not legal to drink yet and Dean hoped that there was no alcohol available in this apartment. Maybe not even for her sake but he would hate to go all Dad on her. She took out another bottle and tossed it over to where he stood, still rooted in the little entrance niche of the apartment.

“Do you want to take a shower first, Dean? I mean, I know you, you’ve probably been on the road for most of the day,” she took a sip from her bottle, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Yeah..uh..no, you go.” Dean walked the short distance to the couch and flopped himself onto it. He soon found the remote and turned on the TV.

“Alright, I need to get the alcohol off my body. Be right back,” Y/N walked past him into the bathroom and Dean let out a sigh. He’s been fucking hard since the ride home and to sit here and to know that she’s just in the next room, undressing and showering, made his head spin with desire.

Dean could hear the faint sound of water running and this is not good - not good at all. Because now, he can’t get the image of Y/N standing under the shower rain out of his head. Damn it!

His mind kept wandering, no matter how hard he tried to follow the stupid show on the stupid TV.

She’s probably soaping herself up, her hands traveling across her body, rubbing in the soap and caresses her perfect tits. They then probably wander further down, until she reached her pussy. Her fingers probably parting her folds to clean… Dean shook his head, as if he wanted to erase his mind, to wake up from the dream he didn’t really want to be in. Or maybe he did? God damn it.

He turned the volume up a notch, zapping through the channels, trying to occupy his mind with something else than his sister’s naked body but soon realized that he can’t win this game his mind was playing with him.

It wasn’t long before she came out of the bathroom. She never took long showers, the life on the road left its mark on her and Dean felt a pang of guilt traveling up his spine. The door opened and she stepped out, clouded by streams of fog.

She had one towel secured - hopefully (or not) - tightly around her body, another one was wrapped around her head and she smiled at him, “You’re next.” She said, before she turned around and walked towards what Dean assumed was her room.

He waited until she closed the door behind her before he got up from the couch. He really didn’t want her to see his boner and it has gotten bigger while she was in the shower and Dean wouldn’t know how he should talk himself out of this if she saw. And if she would be here, she would see it, there was no denying. He wouldn’t be able to hide and it’s pretty awkward, alright.

Dean walked to the bathroom with a grunt. Every step felt uncomfortable and he actually couldn’t wait to get into the shower and let the warm water soothe his aching body and soul.

He wanted to lock up the door when he was inside but there was no lock. Dean shrugged it off, getting out of his clothes anyway and stepped into the shower that still smelled so much like his sister.

Well, that doesn’t help in reducing his raging boner. Like, at all.

He stood underneath the showerhead, warm water raining down on him. His cock standing up, almost touching his stomach and he really, really felt the urge to rub one off. He needed to clean the pipes if he wanted to be able to function around her.

Dean soaped himself up with women’s body wash. It was the only thing standing around in the shower and actually, he ain’t mad because that meant that neither of them and especially not his sister, had a dude staying over on a regular basis.

He braced one hand against the tile wall and then, he leaned his head against the cold tile too, his other hand was wrapped around his throbbing cock as he began to move his fist up and down his shaft. Closing his eyes, he tried to think about the last porn he watched on Sam’s laptop, tried to also think about the latest issue of the Busty Asian Beauty magazine that was buried in the trunk of his Impala. But no matter how hard he tried, his thought always circled back to Y/N. How she was just standing here, moments ago.

“Dean?” Her voice pulled him out of his trance.

Son of a… Dean pried his eyes open, panic rose inside of him, and he squeezed down just a friction too hard when he heard her voice and let out a painful whimper that he hoped she didn’t catch on.

“Huh?..Yeah.. Fff..”

“You ok?” Y/N sounded concerned and Dean stood still, unable to move, unable to take his hand off his dick.

“Yeah..” It probably came out more like a choking sound but Dean wouldn’t know because his ears were pulsing with the beating of his heart.

“Right,” Y/N said, her voice was that of a suspicious woman, “I just wanted to say that I have a clean towel for you sitting on the toilet.”

“G-good. T-thanks.”

What was that? Why did he stutter? His sister came in while he tried to beat one off and suddenly he can’t word anymore? Get a fucking grip, Dean!

“You sure you’re alright?” She lingered longer than Dean hoped she would.

“Y-yeah.”

“Ok. Don’t take too long.”

Dean heard how the door closed and let out a sigh of relief as he spilled into his hand. He didn’t even notice that he was rubbing himself all this time and all of a sudden, he didn’t know if it would be a good idea if Y/N would come and search for their Dad together.

Dean came out of the bathroom, his hair still damp and dressed in his old clothes because he couldn’t be bothered to go get his duffel from the trunk. But hey, at least he smells like Lavender and Honey.

“Pie?” Y/N asked the stupidest of all questions while she shoved the plate of pie in his face as he sat down next to her on the couch. His sister loved pie as much as he does. Sam always had a hard time because once they wanted pie, there’s no stopping them.

“Sure.” Dean took the plate of the half eaten pie and shoved a forkful into his mouth before he spoke with his mouth full of delicious heaven, “Jesus, this is delicious!”

“Made it this afternoon.” She smiled proudly and it reminded Dean of the first time that they played hide and seek ans she found him under the bed.

*

_“Found ya!” She squealed in delight when she pulled him out from under._

_“Ya did.” He petted her head, a grin on his face._

_“There are no monsters under the bed, just you, Dean.”_

_Because that was, what Dean wanted her to believe. He didn’t want for her to know about all the monsters and the bad things that go bump in the night._

*

“Oh, you want whipped cream?” She asked, pulling him back into reality. And before Dean could even answer with  _‘yes’_ (because honestly, who doesn’t want whipped cream?), she already sprayed canned whipped cream on the pie and Dean giddily took another big bite and so did she. They almost had a fight because they both felt that the other took a bigger bite and both of them were not prone to lose.

When Y/N looked up at him again, he couldn’t help but laugh at her, almost spitting out the pie that was still in his mouth.

“What?” Her mouth still full of pie and cream and she might have sprayed some out. Yeah, no ladylike at all but Dean never cared about that.

“You got whipped cream on your…” He pointed his finger to his own mouth, signaling for her where the cream was on her face.

“Oh.. here?” Y/N asked, putting down the fork and wiped at the corner of her lips with her finger.

Dean was still giggling and she started to laugh with him. Maybe it was still the effect of the alcohol she had. Dean probably should talk to her about the danger of underage drinking but he’s really not the right person to do so.

“No,” He said, “wait, let me.” He hopped closer to her on the couch, putting the plate of pie in her lap and was holding her face still with one and wiped the cream off her with the other hand.

Dean grins when he caught the cream with his finger, “There you go,” He held out the finger with the cream to Y/N’s mouth, they’ve done that countless times before when they were kids, eating sweets of each others hands and what not, so he really didn’t pay much attention to it.

“Take it,” He almost poked her with his finger, urging her on.

Y/N was still grinning when she held his hand steady with hers and then Dean put his creamy finger into her mouth and she sucked the cream off him.

Well, Dean didn’t think of that, when he wanted her to lick it off him, honestly. He did it with no intention whatsoever but then his heart skipped a beat when she pushed his finger deeper into her mouth to really catch all the cream and oh god, was that his dick that began to stir in his pants? Fucking again?

Y/N moaned a little around his finger and Dean knew that it wasn’t deliberate, because she just really liked whipped cream (maybe?) but still, he couldn’t shake off the thought of how good it would be, to feel her warm lips wrapped around his cock.

Dean shook his head and tried to get the dirty thoughts out of his mind when his sister released his finger out of her mouth with an audible popping sound that to Dean, sounded dirtier than any PPV porn he could get a hold on, on a motel’s TV set.

There was a pause and a lot of staring and Dean’s heart started to pick up pace. His finger still lingered on her bottom lip and she looked at him, a smirk on her face. Y/N brushed her tongue against the tip of his finger again, making Dean swallow the invisible thing that blocked his throat and made it hard to breathe.

“Dean,” Y/N whispered, her hand still holding onto his, not letting him go and honestly, Dean wouldn’t know where to go anyway because the only place he wanted to be was by her side.

She moved closer, invading his space and Dean didn’t mind. How could he?

Her face hovered in front of his, their forehead almost touching, he could even smell the pie on her breath when she exhaled. Her tiny hand cupped his cheek that began to burn up against her palm.

“Hey guys!” Jess announced when she walked in with Sam’s hand around her shoulder.

Dean and Y/N froze in shock and before they knew it, both of them jumped away from each other, sending the plate of pie in her lap flying and landed on the floor with a loud noise.

“He-eeyy!” Dean chirped and jumped up to greet Sam and Jess before he crouched down and helped Y/N clean up the mess. Their hands touching but when Dean was going to hold her hand and squeeze it to assure her that everything was alright, she pulled away and hastily cleaned up the rest of the pie. She took it to the sink and Dean could only watch after her.

“Dean..I..uh..can I talk to you?” Sam was by Dean’s side, whispering in a low voice.

“What?” Dean really didn’t want to sound so annoyed but he was, he couldn’t hide it.

“Can we stay the night?” Sam hissed, his hand resting on Dean’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, what? I might have misunderstood because it was as if you wanted to ask me if we could stay the night?” He really didn’t want to be annoyed at Sam. Sam did nothing wrong but this was all just too much and Dean wanted to get out of here.

“Look, let me have this, alright? I will do the laundry for the next month.” Sam was desperate to get laid, Dean could tell, and what kind of brother would he be if he wouldn’t allow his little brother to have a good time? So he kind of gave in, he was tired, too tired to have an argument right now.

“One night.” Dean was making it clear.

“One night.” Sam repeated in agreement.

“We leave first thing in the morning.”

“Aye.”

“And you’re doing laundry for the next 2 months!”

“Whatever.” Sam shrugged and already walked over to Jess. He whispered something into her ear that made her throw her head back in a fit of giggles as they strolled over to her room and Dean couldn’t lie, maybe he was even a little proud of his little brother and also jealous.

Y/N walked over to Dean again and Dean could see that she was visibly nervous. Was it him? Did he do this to her?

“So, tomorrow, huh? I heard it.”

“Yeah, Sammy’s going to get laid and well, I can’t be a spoilsport.” Dean shrugged his shoulders, hoping that she’d understand.

“Alright, I’m hitting the hay. You ok out here?”

“Yeah, no, I’m good. Go to bed, get some rest.”

“I would share but my bed’s really small.” She said in her defense, as if Dean needed a reminder that they shouldn’t be doing any of the things that ghosted around in his mind.

“It’s ok, sweetheart. Go to bed.”

“Good night, Dean.”

“Good night, Y/N.”

He waited until she closed the door to her room before he planted himself face first on the worn out couch, thinking what a stupid, pitiful son of a bitch he is.


	4. Ch. 4

Dean woke up startled, whimpering sounds filling his ears, making him aware of his surroundings and boy, did he needed time to register where he was and when he realized it, he let out a sigh - of relief? He doesn’t really know.

All he knew is that the sounds that flooded his ears were somewhat that of a damsel in distress and he frowned. His hand shot swiftly under his pillow where his gun was resting peacefully - a habit he probably will never be able to shake off. Not after witnessing what’s out in the world and most of them were out to get him and he’d like to get them first.

His fingers found the trigger, the tips curling around it as he cocked it with his thumb and gripped it tight, slowly pulling it out from under. He was still horizontal on the couch, mind dizzy from sleep and the sweet taste of the dream he was swimming in. It was of Y/N, who else would it be. He hadn’t been that close to her for so long and she was now the sole occupant of his mind. And honestly, Dean wouldn’t have wanted it any other way but Dean also knew that there’s probably a special place in hell for him.

He stilled himself, willing his ear to listen to his surroundings like he always did. It took him a moment to realize where the noise was coming from and when he could finally wrapped his mind around it, he blushed a little. Dark colors rose up his cheek, painting them all shades of probably stupid pink.

The walls were thin in the apartment.

So freaking thin.

Dean’s never been a heavy sleeper, honestly. He’s more of an angry sleeper and usually, he slept with one eye open, ready for what’s coming to get him or the people he loved. Unless, he had consumed a huge amount of cheap spirit and unfortunately tonight, he didn’t. And now, come to think of it, when he heard the muffling sound coming out of Jess’ bedroom, he thought that he wished he would have drank up the whole bar back at the frat house.

_Ah, shit, Sam…your tongue… so talented.._

It was followed by fits of laughter from Sam and Jess.

Dean sat upright on the couch now. He tried covering his ears with the pillows before but that didn’t help. At all. This mind was already practically inside their bedroom and now he’s picturing what his brother is doing to that blonde Jess girl and fuck, he doesn’t want to go there, tried to will his mind not to go there.

Look, there are things Dean really didn’t need to know about his own brother, alright.

_Mhhm.. keep going…_

Nope. Dean shook his head and rubbed both his hands over his face. He looked at his watch. 3AM. There’s still plenty of hours left until they would be on their way. Dean never anticipated for the night to be over so desperately.

_Gosh, you’re so big!_

It was an enthusiastic squeal that left Jess’ lips and Dean could hear Sam’s low chuckle. Maybe it was just Dean but he thought he could also hear proudness out of it.

Alright, that’s it! Dean rolled his eyes to the back and got up. What is sleep anyway, right? He can sleep when he’s dead.

He walked over to the kitchen, opening the cupboards gently, in the hopes of finding some alcohol to cloud his mind because Dean swore, if he had to listen to them for a minute longer he’ll go berserk.

Of course he didn’t find any alcohol, he even looked in the cupboard under the sink, and honestly, he didn’t know if he’s happy or sad about it.

_Oh god, yes, Sam!_

Here we go again. Nope, he’s not going to listen to this any longer. The image of his brother, pounding a beautiful blonde right in the room over there, made his dick stir uncomfortably but not because of Sam. It was more because of the rhythmic slapping sound of skin against skin and the little whimpers that made it out through the crack of the door.

Fuck this.

Dean’s going to sleep in the car. There’s no way that he would stay here and listen to his little brother having the time of his life while Dean himself was a mess and drows in self-pity.

He put his jeans back on, almost trapping his hardening dick between the brass when he tried to zip up too quickly and murmured out some profanities as he composed himself and walked to the door. But before Dean opened up, he thought that he should go and see his Y/N. Maybe she’s still awake and couldn’t sleep too due to the background noises and what not. He thought that he at least should tell her that he’ll be down, sleeping in the car.

Dean made his way to her room and came to a halt in front of her door. He raised his hand, about to knock, the knuckles of his right index finger barely grazing the wood as the door gave way a little, opening it just enough for him to peek inside.

Y/N was lying on the bed. Dean could see that the covers were kicked down to her feet. Her back was arched off the bed a little, her eyes closed and Dean swallowed hard when his gaze traveled back up her legs and caught a sight he know he shouldn’t be seeing.

Dean didn’t want to intrude. He wanted to look away, take a damn step back and go where he came from but he couldn’t. Not that he didn’t try, it was just that he couldn’t move a single muscle. His feet worked on their own and they certainly didn’t want to take him away from that spot. Not when she was there, right in front of him, doing things he’d rather be doing to her.

His cock started to twitch with interest again. The third time in the short span of 6 hours. How was this possible?

Y/N’s hand threaded through her wet folds in the confines of her underwear. Her fingertips brushing through the slick as they found her nub.

Dean’s mouth started to water and his hand started to rub against the thick material of his pants, his hard cock straining against his palm and he couldn’t help it - in all fairness, he didn’t even know what he’s doing because his hand had a mind of its own, as it slips inside his underwear to gripped around his shaft.

The faint lighting from the lamp across the street illuminated the room just enough for him to see it all. To see the pink in her cheeks. To see how her tongue darted out to wet her lip. To see the frown lines on her forehead as she chases her release.

Dean knows why she doesn’t draw the blinds. They all never did because they were trained that there would be no escape when the blinds were down and it worried him that she still lived the way she used to live before. Even though she wanted to escape her past.

Guess, he has to go to the bathroom to beat one off again now. Dean’s eyes slowly pried away from her as he willed himself to turn around. To give her space to do what she’s doing and he’s going to fucking blow off his steam too.

Dean gently took a step back, turning around.

Little did he know that he’d missed the faint moan of his name that rolled off Y/N’s lips when she came.

“Dean? Are you in there?”

Y/N’s voice was small as it penetrated the tiny space Dean was in and he almost forgot that the lock didn’t work, it only dawned on him when she already pushed in the door a little, making him scramble up, pulling his pants back up too quickly, trapping his leaking cock between his pants and his stomach, hurting it a little in the process.

“Yeah, sorry…” He cleared his throat, “…did I wake you?”

“Nah, I was never asleep. The noises are too distracting,” She chuckled softly, and Dean tried to act normal, “I’m sorry, did you wanted to take a leak? I just need to wash my hands.”

“Uh…It’s alright. I can wait.” He said, standing just to the side, making room for her to be able to reach the sink.

“I’ll be quick.” She smiles at him through the bathroom mirror and he looked away shyly.

While she washed her hands, he stood there, not sure exactly what he should do. He hoped that she won’t hear how his heart was beating out of his chest. Hoped, that she won’t see the raging boner that kept on inflating with her presence.

Dean watched her wash her hands. You know how sometimes, when you wash your hands, a steam of the smell of what was on your hands travel up and you could smell it? Yeah, that.

Dean’s nostrils filled themselves with the sweet scent of her tang. It was only faint but Dean’s head began to spin and he doesn’t really know how he could get out of this, even if he wanted to.

He could literally taste her tang on the tip of his tongue and when she finished and dried up her hands, she turned around and smiled at him, her hand coming up to cup his cheek, thumbs brushing over one day’s worth of stubble.

She wished him a good night before she disappeared back into her room and Dean didn’t even know that he just came untouched. Only noticed it when he felt the warm cum painting his stomach sticky sweet.


	5. Ch. 5

Dean leaned his back against the warm frame of the Impala. It warmed his sore back and soothed the aches. The sofa wasn’t that comfortable after all.

He watched and waited for Sam to bid his goodbyes to Jess. He actually really doesn’t want to look but there’s only so much he could do and after packing and checking everything already, he doesn’t know what else there is left than watching his little brother saying goodbye to his one night stand. Jess kissed Sam before she smiled at him and Dean couldn’t see Sam’s face but he knew that his brother will probably be blushing until next week.

Sam strolled towards Dean after and Dean sent him a smirk that said so much - they’ve perfected their non-verbal communication throughout the years. Sam then laughed it off, but Dean saw the blush that was not possible to hide, not even by Sam and then that little bitch acted like nothing happened when they both knew damn well that he probably had the best night of his life. Dean never heard Sam having sex before. Not that he ever wanted to but from the noises they made, he was sure that Sammy, that little shithead, hit all of Jess’ right spots. And Dean can’t deny it. He’s a little jealous, but also damn proud.

It was Y/N’s turn to say goodbye to her roommate now and they watched how the girls talked and they could see that Jess was holding Y/N’s hand. Sam moved closer to Dean, as the scene unfolded before their very eyes.

They saw that Y/N leaned in and whispered something to Jess, making Jess blush a little, making her look down to her toes shily. The girls then shared a hug. It wasn’t something the brothers haven’t seen before but what Dean and Sam saw afterwards, left them speechless.

Jess brought her fingers beneath Y/N’s chin, tilting Y/N’s head up a little so she could look at Jess and then…. they freaking kissed! Not the kind of see-you-later-my-best-friend-kiss. Do roommates even kiss? Hell, how should Dean know about it, not that he ever had one but this was certainly not a roommate kiss. He’s not  _that_ dense.  
No, that kiss was hot, all sloppy and with tongue and there it was again, the stirring of Dean’s cock in his pants.

Sam nudged his elbow into Dean’s rip and if Dean could pry his eyes from the two girls, he would see that Sam’s mouth was standing agape and he’s gasping for air like a fish out of water.

“Dean…” Sam’s lips were moving, Dean’s name rolled off his tongue but his eyes were still fixed on the girls as he tried to push out coherent phrases from the back of his throat.

“Yeah,” Dean too, looked ahead, it was like a car accident. He knew that he should look away but he couldn’t. This was all his wet dreams rolled into one and while Dean never had a threesome, he dreamt that it would be something like this. Bonus if it involves a girl he’s in love with.

“Did you see –”

“I’m standing right here, Sam!” Dean sounded annoyed, maybe because Sam just pulled him out of the trance he felt comfortable in.

“Wow!” Sam huffed out, breathless.

When Y/N turned around and grinned in their direction, the two brother acted as if they were busy, both of them turning around as Dean fished out the keys of his slowly restricting pants.

“They kissed!” Sam hissed as he kept his face low.

“I saw it, Sam!”

“Does that mean –”

“I don’t know! It probably means nothing, Sammy!” At least Dean hoped that it wouldn’t mean anything. He doesn’t have a problem if his sister liked girls, hell, that’d be great, because he likes them too, but he hoped that it wouldn’t be something serious, because Dean kind of needed to keep that hope alive. He doesn’t know why but he had to. And then reality hit him. Hell, his brother just fucked someone who is now kissing his sister. Can his life get any weirder than that?

“Yeah, but I just –”

“Shut up!” Dean’s voice rumbled through gritted teeth because he heard her approaching them.

“Ready?” Y/N announced. She walked around, dropping her duffel in the trunk and was about to get into the back.

“What do you have there, champ?” Dean pointed his chin to the bag she was still carrying.

“This?” She held the bag up, “Food for the road trip!” She smiled at them, winking.

“How I missed having a girl around,” Sam kissed the top of her head and slid his big frame into the backseat of the car, “you’re riding in the front, I need sleep.”

Sam closed the door, not seeing how Dean and Y/N both rolled their eyes. Y/N, because she wanted to catch up on some sleep herself. Dean, because he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to concentrate when she’s sitting next to him in her short shorts and lanky legs.

“C’mon, ask me,” Y/N turned to Dean and watched him, as they drove the first couple of miles. She let herself sink deeper into the leather seat, took off her shoes and rested her feet on the dashboard. Sam was already asleep in the back. He’s even snoring which means that Jess really did wear him out and Dean had to grin at the thought.

“Ask you what?” Dean didn’t look at her until now but when his gaze traveled over, all he saw was her legs and it made him uneasy.

“About Jess,” She grinned at Dean before her hands fumbled around in the food bag in between the two of them - providing little food for the trip and also resembled some kind of comforting wall that reminded him not to tear it down - producing a Banana out of it, “I know you guys saw it and I know that you’ve got questions. You wanna know how things work with me and Jess?”

“Hit me.” Dean replied, although he doesn’t know if he really wanted to know all of it. He could already feel the stinging pain in his heart.

Y/N peeled her banana with a grin, “Jess’s a really, really good friend.”

Dean could see in the corner of his eyes how Y/N teased with her tongue, toying at the peeled fruits tip. He wanted to say something but the words got stuck in this throat.

“We’re friends with benefits. She always, and I mean always, has my back and is the only person who’s here for me.”

The sound of the sentence made Dean cringe on the inside. He’s here for her too, she just doesn’t know it. He wanted to scream it out, shake her awake because for the love of god, he’d always been just right  _here_!

“We’re not a…thing, but when it gets overwhelming with boys, Jess is the one I turn to and vice versa.”

Yeah, that, he can accept and Dean felt a cloud lifting off his heart that he didn’t even know was there.

“Like you guys have the code bros before hoes? For us it’s hoes before bros.” She started to giggle and pushed the banana into her mouth but not quite taking a bite yet.

In that moment, Dean turned to face her, wanted to say that he’s happy for her, but the words he tried to push out before? Yeah, they got locked inside of his throat now because he could see her eyes on his and her mouth full of that damn stupid fruit. And she’s just smiling around it and damn if that wasn’t a sign to behold.

“Fuck, Y/N.” He let out a growl that sounded almost painful.

“What?” She asked him innocently but Dean knew that she knows. She must have.

“You know it,” Dean muttered, eyes darting back and forth between Y/N and the road.

“No, I don’t.” She was laughing, the damn thing still in her mouth.

“Rule number one,” Dean growled, “never make eye contact when eating a banana. Not in my car!”

She bit down then, chewing on the too big piece with a smile on her face.

After a while she started to rifle through the box of cassette tapes Dean kept in the glove compartment and held on out to Dean, “I swear Dean, you’ve gotta update your cassette tape collection.”

“Why?” Dean raised his eyebrows in question.

“Well, for one, they’re cassette tapes. And two,” Y/N put the tape back and picked each one and showed it to Dean, “Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?”

Dean took the tape from her hand with a grin and pops in the the player. “Well, rule number two, Y/N. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts her cakehole.”

He then threw the ejected tape out and threw it back into the box in Y/N’s lap.

They rolled into town, stopping at a Diner to grab a bite before they would try and pick up Dad’s trail.

Sam got into the empty booth and before Dean could slide his body next to Sam’s, Y/N jumped in and beat Dean to it. She grinned wickedly before Dean sighed out in defeat and took the seat opposite of the two of them.

The waitress came soon after they were seated, smiling all sweetly at Dean and he might be wrong but he thought that he could see annoyance plastered on Y/N’s face but she regained composure quickly, trying to direct the conversation back to their Dad.

Dean pretended to watch after the waitress as she disappeared after she took their orders, but in reality, he had one of his eyes on Y/N, watching her through the corner of his eye. He saw that Y/N too, checked out the waitress but then she turned to him and sent him a look that meant nothing but trouble. He knew that look too well.

“Here we go,” The waitress announced when she came back, carrying a tray of pies and shakes, “and there’s an extra napkin for you, handsome.” She winked at Dean, handing him a napkin with her number on it before whispering, “I’m off in an hour.”

The waitress made her way back but not without some extra swings of her hips and Dean was a man alright, he had to look. And while he watched the waitress swung her way back, he thought of how simple it would be to score an easy fuck. Because god knows how much he needed to let off steam.

Dean sighed loudly before he turned his gaze back on his siblings and was met by Y/N’s envy frown.

Now that look was new. Was she really jealous? Of that waitress who would have got nothing on her but could give Dean a good time? Or was she just jealous that the waitress didn’t check her out? Dean’s head began to spin and he felt like he fucking needed a drink.

While they were eating and Y/N finished, Dean couldn’t help but notice her tongue that curled around the straw like she’s making out with it. Was she teasing him, again? She was talking to Sam, her lips and tongue played around with the freaking straw while she listened to Sam talk about the case they were going to investigate (of course there would always be a case). And then, when Sam didn’t pay attention, she looked at Dean, while her tongue licked at the opening of the straw and Dean had to clear his throat because he doesn’t know how long he would be able to hold himself back anymore when she’s all teasing and needy.

“You sure you don’t want to stick around a little longer?” Dean asked when he parked the Impala in front of her building.

They didn’t find Dad. Instead the trail led them further to another case which Dean and Sam will follow.

“Yeah, it was good having you. You know, help distracting the police and what not?” Sam leaned forward from the back, his arm crossed over the front seat.

Sam was right. She did help them a lot and it was actually not that bad to have a woman around. Although it was sometimes hard for Dean to have his dick in check but it was something that he slowly got accustomed to and learned to control over the short couple of days.

“I’m done hunting, guys,” Y/N said but what the brothers didn’t know was, that she said it with a heavy heart. She’d love to be reunited with them. It was nice to feel like having a family again. It’s just that she couldn’t go back, not when they still do what they do.

“Yeah, we know,” Dean said with a gentle voice, not trying to push her away with pressuring her, “but you know how to reach us when you do want back.”

“I know,” Y/N leaned over, her hand brushing against Dean’s cheek and his heart picked up its pace rapidly. She kissed his cheek and he could feel her soft lips against his stubble and Dean needed a moment. He closed his eyes to relish himself in the feeling. A feeling he wished would never end.

She kissed Sam too and Sam brushed the back of his hand over his cheek, making a disgusted face that made her laugh.

Y/N got out and closed the door before she walked to Dean’s side. Her hand patted his car one last time before she turned around and started to walk up to her building.

“Y/N?” Dean said as Sam sat himself next to him on the front bench.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t be a stranger.”

She smiled at him then and they waited until she was inside, with Sam turning around buttons on the radio, trying to find a station.

All of a sudden, the music gave way to statics and Sam called for Dean who was still watching the door to Y/N’s building, his mind still absent.

“Dean!” Sam called again, louder.

“What?”

“Listen…” Sam turned the volume up and all they could hear now were statics.

“Fuck.” Dean scrambled out of the car and ran towards the building, Sam was close behind.

They came in to find Y/N desperately screaming for Jess while the flames engulfed the room. Dean ran towards Y/N, pulling her back and she fought him, oh god, that girl can fight. It needed Sam to hold her too, to be able to drag her out of there and while they were sitting out on the steps of the building, she cried her eyes out and kept mumbling Jess’ name like a silent prayer.


	6. Ch. 6

Palo Alto rubs Dean the wrong way. He can’t quite put a finger on it. Maybe it was because Palo Alto is a place of stuck up people and kids who think they know shit. The only good thing was probably the weather. Although, Dean thought that he couldn’t stay here, he’d miss the harsh winters of the MidWest too much. Until he will be cursing when the car won’t start up or he lands in a ditch on the road, but yeah, he would miss it.

He really doesn’t want to stay for longer than he has to - maybe one of the reason was also because he kind of feels alienated. Dean’s not dumb, alright, but the people sure as hell make him feel that way - but since Y/N’s still in her grieving period, there was really nothing else for him to do than being there for her. Which, in turn, also means that he’s stuck in freaking Palo Alto. Besides, the police wanted her to stay close in case they have more questions - as if Y/N didn’t answer enough of them damn stupid questions already.

Dean’s antsy and agitated but he does his best to act like the calmness in itself around her. He owns her that much.

Y/N’s still a lethargic mess, barely getting out of bed and if she does, it’s to get out of bed and drag her aching body to the bathroom to pee. They had to force feed her, even bought her favorite pies but she could never manage to take more than a couple of bites and Dean begins to worry because she’s starting to lose weight. Now, Dean knows that people can’t be saved if they don’t want to be saved. But, she’s worth saving.

Of course the police didn’t find anything - only the three of them know who’s capable of lighting Jess up in flames and they are determined to find the monster - and after 4 days, the police told them, that they could leave, should they wish to.

Sam’s the first one to start packing, eager to leave, right after they receive the all clear from the police and Dean has to talk im into staying. Y/N probably needs a couple more days to get out of her state of mind.

*

“Come on, sweetheart, you’ve got to eat.” Dean sits on the bed next to Y/N and he strokes her hair that grew more greasy by the minute. They start to cling on to her scalp like second skin. Not that it matters.. Hygiene’s not her number one priority these past couple of days and Dean understands. Her eyes were open and she stares into the void that is the window with the ugly looking curtains. Still a relict from the 60′s, Dean assumes as he follows her gaze with his eyes. He knows that she can hear him and he wonders if today would be the day that she would talk to him.

Her lips parts and closes again, followed by a weird noise that sounded as if it comes straight out from the depths of her throat and Dean waited patiently.

“I..I-I’m g-good.” She stutters in a murmur and she buries her face back into the pillow. Dean lets out a sigh. He’s relieved to hear the sound of her voice but on the other hand; he worries that she won’t admit that she’s miserable. She’s learned it from the best, apparently.

Dean’s heart feels heavy where it rests in his chest and he wants so much to make it all better but they all know that he couldn’t. Not alone. They have to find Dad. Dad would know what’s going on and most of all, he would probably know what to do and how they could catch that sorry son of a bitch.

“Dean?”

The sound startles him and for a moment, he thought that it came out of Y/N but then he hears it again, louder.

“Dean!”

It was more of a hiss and Dean’s gaze follows the source of the sound. Sam stands up from the chair he’s spend the last 36 hours or so researching. Sam did nothing else while they were staying put because there was simply nothing else he could do and so Sam looked into ways to find Dad, ways to find the demon. Ways to get their asses back out there.

“Huh?” Dean replies and he knows that Sam wants him to walk over to where he’s standing but Dean doesn’t want to leave his place on the side of her bed.

“Talk. Now!” His brother grumbles, jerking his head to the direction of their tiny kitchen which consists of a sink, microwave and a tiny fridge. Sam turns his back on Dean, knowing full well that if Dean can’t throw him angry looks from where he is, Dean will need to get up and come throw the angry looks right beside him.

Dean sighs out, extra loud, before he walks to the kitchen and places the uneaten last piece of pie in the sink.

“What’s up, Sam?” Dean stands next to his brother now, both of them with their backs on her.

“We have to keep on moving.” Sam says through gritted teeth, trying to keep the volume down so that Y/N wouldn’t hear him. “You know that we have to.”

“We’ve been over this already, Sammy. Y/N needs more time!” Dean counters and opens the fridge, reaching in to take out a bottle of beer. The last one. Dean makes a mental note that he should go and get some more.

“We have to find Dad and you know it!” Another hiss that leaves Sam’s lips somewhat grumpy and it comes out louder than he wants it to, making Sam bite down on his bottom lip when he sees the frown on Dean’s face.

“Sam!”

“No, Dean. You don’t get it. My eyes were glued to the laptop for the past 36 hours. I found jack squat! You know that we should move and find Dad! Why are you so adamant to stay here? You of all people!” Sam’s furious. No, furious is probably not the right word. He’s antsy, bored out of his brain and most of all, he’s frustrated.

Dean takes a big gulp of his beer and turns around to look at Y/N who’s now staring at the both of them.

“I’m here, you know? I can hear you.” She says, her voice still barely a whisper and throaty.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. For being loud and you can’t imagine how sorry I am for what happened to Jess. I really am, alright? But we should keep on going. What do you think?” Sam takes back his seat at the table and Dean stands, his feet rooted to the floor, unable to move because he’s still stunned that she managed to say these words. It’s the most she’d talked to them in the past 4 days.

“Yeah. We should. But…give me another night, Sammy? Can you do that?” Y/N doesn’t  wait for Sam’s answer, instead she pulls the blanket over her head, shutting out her surroundings.

Dean watches her for a while. Watches, how she shifts under the thin blanket, and there it is again… The sobbing that shakes her body and, as if on cue, the whimpering noises of her cries are back and that’s when he knows that he needs to do something. He knows that it’s on him to get her out of her funk for the sake of all of them. He hates to see that every time she takes a step forward, she staggers two steps back.

He puts his bottle down on the table in passing, as he strolls over to her bed. The blanket is still tucked over her head and he knew that he’ll get hell for what he’s about to do but Dean has enough of it. Sam’s right, they need to get going. Need to find Dad and the damn thing that makes her feel this way.

His fingers fists in the sheets before he yanks them off her.

“What –” Y/N’s confused, shocked even, but she can’t finish her sentence with Dean heaving her out of he bed. Dean’s suspicious got confirmed, she’s lost weight and feels feather light on his arms. Dean balances her gently over his shoulder and walks to the bathroom.

“Dean!” She’s trying to yell but her voice is not back yet. Her hands balls themselves into fists as she boxes with them against Dean’s back. And would she have been back in her shape, Dean thinks that it would probably have hurt him but she’s so weak, there’s no way Dean could get hurt by it.

Sam watches them, not daring - or wanting - to interrupt. Instead, he gets up and turns on the TV, settling on a music channel and turns up the volume. He knows about Dean’s tactics. How Dean’s able to bring anyone back from whatever dark places they’re staying in. Hell, Dean had done it to him a hundred times before.

Dean doesn’t say a word and only lets her down when he closes the door to the bathroom. He plugs up the bathtub and turns on the faucet. His fingers checking the temperature of the running water while he looks over to where she’s standing awkwardly. “Take off your clothes,” it wasn’t really a command, Dean doesn’t mean to boss her around. It’s more of a friendly advice which he hopes that she’s going to take.

“Sammy! Help me here?” She tilts her head to call out for her younger brother but only to be met by Sam turning up their TV’s volume.

“Sorry, sis! Can’t hear ya, the music’s too loud!”

They both could hear the faint chuckling of Sam above sound of the TV and Y/N rolls her eyes at the help that isn’t forthcoming. She exhales and decides that she has to face this eventually, even if she really doesn’t want to.

When Dean sees that she’s still standing there without removing a single layer, he tries it again. “Y/N, take off your damn clothes or I swear to god, I’m going to do it for you.”

“Alright, alright,” She holds out a hand defensively, trying to stop Dean, who’s already on the move over to take the clothes off her body. “Fine!” She hisses under her breath and Dean bites back a grin that wanted to creep up around his lips because he knows that she wouldn’t appreciate it.

Y/N slowly starts to peel herself out of her shorts and top but stops shorty, as if she only realizes then, that Dean’s standing right here.

“What is it?” Dean’s eyes trails along her legs up to her boy cut panties and the bare skin of her stomach that makes him feel things he shouldn’t be feeling.

“Out.” She says and stars back at Dean, holding his gaze.

“You know that I won’t do that. I’m waiting until you’re in there.” He jerks his head in the direction of the bathtub.

Y/N sighs in defeat. She’s too tired to argue. “Fine! Don’t look.” She hisses angrily and Dean turns around, mumbling that it wouldn’t be something he’d never seen before anyway, but oh well, and she counters his mumbling with a stern “Shut up!”

“Water’s ready.” He states, about to turn around but she’s quick, telling him to cover his eyes first.

“No peeking, Dean!”

“I won’t.” He closes his eyes and puts a hand over it, just to be safe. To make her feel safe.

Dean can hear when her body touches the water, could hear how she drops herself into the warm soothing bath with a groan and when she’s safe inside, she tells him that it was ok to look again.

“Great,” Dean clears his throat and it’s only now that he realizes that she’s naked and he’s kind of not prepared for that, “do you need anything else?”

“I’m alright.” She says with a tiring smile.

“You need me to wash your hair?” He used to do that when they were little and they all shared a bath. Up until their Dad deemed it not appropriate anymore.

“Dean, I’m not 5 anymore.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He chuckles then and proceeds to walk out.

“I’ll take your clothes, alright?” Dean picks up the dirty clothes from the floor.

“I don’t have anything clean to wear. I need to wash them.”

“You’ve been sulking in them for four days, Y/N. No amount of detergent would make them clean and fluffy again. I’ll get Sammy to salt and burn them outside.” He has to bite back a grin again because he finds himself pretty funny.

“Dean!”

“Nah, alright. I’ll get you something clean alright, the only thing I want you to do is stew in your own filth until I say it’s alright to come out.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“That’s my girl.” He winks at her before he exits the door and closes it behind him, leaving her to clean herself up and hopefully feel better again. And even if she’s not right there yet, at least it’s a good start.


	7. Ch. 7

Dean sits on the couch, his gun spread in pieces on the table before him and there is some yelling on TV which he doesn’t really pay attention to but he needs it as a distraction. He did try switching it off but then his thoughts were circling around Y/N bathing herself, and nope, he doesn’t want to go there. Well, that would be a lie. He does wanna go there but no, he can’t let himself go there. He shakes his head and starts to clean the barrel of his gun with a patch that he attached to a rod. And suddenly, Dean’s well aware that he’s cleaning a pipe of a gun when his other pipe does need cleaning too. He’s been half hard since she took off her clothes and even though gun cleaning helps to distract his mind, his dick certainly still didn’t get the memo to lie low.

Finally, after what seemed like forever - but it’s his own fault because he did leave her in there for too long while he searched for clean clothes for her to wear, only to come up with an old Zep shirt and one of his clean boxers - she walks out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped carefully around her hair and is followed by steam of fog that carries the sweetest of scents and just when Dean’s thinking that he has control over his dick again, it starts to stir as the scent hits his nostrils. Goddamnit. He can’t catch a break, can he?

Dean looks up at her, hands still fumbling with the barrel and then he cocks an eyebrow.  “How ya feelin’?” He did want to sound like he doesn’t really care, like he’s the cool bro, cool, cool, breezy, but his voice came out a little fraction too high and now he can’t take it back because that would make him so uncool.

“Good.” She replies, taking off the towel and ruffles it through her hair before she hangs it over a chair to dry. “Can you imagine how filthy the water was?” There’s a grin on her face as she brushes at her wet hair and Dean thinks that he’s never seen anything more beautiful than the grin on her face. His heart is taking a leap, incredibly happy that she can smile again.

He laughs a hearty laugh, throwing his head back for a couple of seconds and then he catches his breath. “Yeah. No, I don’t wanna know.” His hand working on their own while he held her gaze. He’s done that a thousand times and can probably clean and assemble his gun back again with his eyes closed but of course right now, the gun jams and there is Dean’s finger and fuck. It caught a little of his flesh and Dean yanked at it out of stupidity and tears the skin away. “Son of a bitch!”

Blood is pooling at the base of his index finger on his left hand. With his other good hand, Dean reaches of the sodden cloth on the table but before he could reach it, Y/N is by his side, inspecting his injured finger and then, she sucked at the base, bloody and all.

Her tongue warm and wet against the swollen flesh around the wound but it soothed the pain, Dean’s gotta admit that much and he tries desperately to fight the urge to just pull her in and kiss her. He could even imagine tasting his own blood on the tip of her tongue. “Let me fix this up.” She says then, pulling Dean back into reality and before Dean could say anything, she already rummages through their first aid box and came back with antiseptics and a plaster. And then she’s holding the band-aid up. “Hello Kitty? Really?”

Dean chuckles lightly. “Sam wanted to be funny.”

“Of course.” She smirked, walking back and sat next to him and he inhales her flowery scent, which Dean then in retrospect thinks that he shouldn’t have because now his head is spinning. “This is going to sting a little.” She holds his fingers apart with her small ones as she sprays at the wound with antiseptics.

“Motherf –” Dean tries to pull his hand away but her grip was tight.

“Oh come on,” Y/N rolls her eyes. “Don’t tell me that this hurt. Dean, you’ve even been shot once. And I’m sorry about it, but seriously, man up!”

That’s true. She shot him once. It was a long time ago; and she just learned to use the weapons. The bullet grazed his stomach, hitting the door behind and she was so sorry back then that she insisted on doing Dean’s homework and house chores for a month. “Yeah, I still have a scar and fuck you. I don’t need to man up. I show you how much of a man I am.” It came out a growl because Dean has to bite his lips again when the next spray of antiseptics washes over his fucked up skin.

Y/N cocks an eyebrow; and she smirks at him. “Sure, big boy.”

And Dean gasps. Open and closing his mouth like a fish on dry land. Before he could say anything, she was already gone, putting the antiseptic back into the box and walks over to the kitchenette. “Can I have that pie now?” She calls out to him.

“Of course.” Dean replies and then she walks out and sits down next to him again. Invading his freaking space. He tries to return his mind back to cleaning. The pipes. Fuck.

He looks over at her and he sees her devouring the pie with a big smile on her face and then he feels happy that she is slowly coming around from the dark place she was in. Baby steps, but hey, they’re getting there.

She eats and watches some stupid talk show on TV while he cleans guns. He finishes his gun but then he decided to clean Sam’s too. Just because he doesn’t want the leave her side. He feels at ease having her munching next to him and he wants to stay like this for a while longer.

Y/N glances over at him as she chews and when Dean looks over to her, he couldn’t help but notice that the shirt looks damn good on her. She doesn’t need to dress all fancy and revealing and he would choose a girl in his shirt over a sexy dress anytime.

Dean wills himself to look back to his cleaning tools and then he carefully begins to clean the tools before stow them away. He can’t help that he likes to be thorough. Y/N leans forward, catching the remote in her hand and settles back before she asks, “Where’s Sam?”

“He..uh.. laundry duty.” Dean says, polishing the barrel and holding it up to inspect and then he catches her eyeing him. “What?”

She chuckles softly . “Your tongue.”

Dean frowns at that. What’s with his tongue? Immediately he presses his lips together into a tight line before he speaks again. “My tongue?”

“Yeah,” There’s a flash of grin she takes another bite and speaks with her mouth full of pie. “You don’t even notice, right? When you’re concentrating, your tongue is always out.”

“Oh, it’s not!” Dean starts to feel the warmth of a blush that starts to creep up his cheeks. Is it? No one had told him before.

“It is.” She says, taking another bite. “It means that you’re forgetting everything around you. It’s not bad, Dean. It’s cute.”

He raises his eyebrows before they came down to a frown, “Shut it! I’m not cute!”

“You are.” She replies with a straight face and if anything, Dean blushes more.

“I’m dangerous and mysterious!” He tries to defend himself, trying to writhe away from the term ‘cute’ because he’s really not.

“Says the guy with a Hello Kitty band-aid around his index finger.” She laughs, her whole body shaking and it’s great to hear that sound.

Well, he doesn’t know how to answer to that, so instead, he just looks down and tries to hide his reddening face.

Y/N settles down back in her bed after she ate. Dean knows that it was probably straining and draining her energy to be up and to be fair, she already did a lot today. More than she did in the last four days accumulated.

She’s asleep when Sam returns with a bag of clean clothes and Dean packs them away. They were ready to leave tomorrow. When Sam notices that there’s no other thing for him to do because Dean has cleaned his guns already, he asks Dean if it was ok for him to go for a jog in which Dean replies that he can if he will go out and buy some beer and food later.

Dean sits himself back on the couch, his hand on the remote. He zaps through all the channels there are but there’s simply nothing worth watching on TV. He looks over to see that she’s sleeping peacefully and then he wonders if it would be ok for him to watch porn. He never watches porn with someone else in the room before. Obviously there were times where Sam walks in on him but come on, it’s Sam. Sam knows about his habits. Dean sometimes returns Sam’s laptop back to him with more viruses than a $10 whore and Sam would yell at him for using his laptop in the first place.

She’s his sister, so it’s not uncommon to know that her brother is rubbing off, is it? Especially when they’re all cramped together for so long? Dean sighs, biting down on his bottom lip and thinks hard about his next moves.

She’s obviously sleeping and he might not even have to put the volume up too high. He’s still half hard and no matter what he tried to minimize the damage, it didn’t work. He knows that he needs to get it out of his system and it’s best if he does it now because a long ass car ride with her in it? Dean doesn’t know if he’ll survive.

He’s toying with the idea of buying porn on pay TV. In fact, his fingers already switches the screen to the menu and then he glances over to her one last time. She was snoring softly. Everything’s alright. She won’t wake up and if so, he ain’t doing anything wrong, right?


	8. Ch. 8

Dean’s finger twitches on the remote; still contemplating whether he should or not buy that damn porn on pay per view but god, he wants to.

He looks over to Y/N. She’s sleeping peacefully on the bed, her back turned to him and ah, fuck this, he’s going to do it. He’s going to make sure to mute that damn thing, even though it’s a waste of money if he can’t hear the sweet moans and the sound of skin on skin but that’s the price he’s going to have to pay - next to the price of the movie.

He pushes his finger down on the button. It takes him to a screen where he could choose movies and hell yeah, they even have “Casa Erotica” here. Dean has always had a weak spot for Carmelita and the way the sounds of the foreign syllables rolls off her tongue. It’s almost a shame that he won’t be able to hear it.

Just when Dean’s pushes the buy button and the movie starts to play, Y/N jerks up with a scream. She starts to trash around as she scrambles up, her back hitting the headboard, her eyes flies wide open and she looks around her, startled, as if she doesn’t know where she is.

Dean abandons his movie, rushing up from the couch and walking into the damn coffee table,, hitting his shin against it in the process, and he sucks it up, although it hurts like a motherfucker. He almost trips over his own feet at the speed in which he continues to run.

He’s by her side pretty quick, arms wrapping around her fragile body as he scoops her up and laid her head on his chest. Dean strokes her hair and he starts whispering to her.

_Shhhh, I’m here. Everything’s alright. I’m here, baby. Shhhh._

Y/N blinks, she still doesn’t know where she was but she stops resisting his embrace, so at least there’s that.

_Shhhh. I’m here. You’re going to be fine. You’re with me, sweetheart._

He doesn’t stop saying those things, doesn’t stop soothing her. He could feel that her heart rate is slowly coming back down and her breathing starts to even out.

“Dean?” She says after a while.

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m here. Everything’s alright. You’re fine. You’re with me, everything’s fine, baby.”

She breathes steadily now and Dean knows that she’s back with him.

“A nightmare?” Dean asks as she settles back on her side, facing away from him.

“Yeah.” She answered short and Dean knows that she’s crying again but he also knows that sometimes, she likes to be left alone and honestly, he’s been bothering her too much already today. He already made her eat and take a bath and if she doesn’t want him around, he’s going to respect that.

“Good night, sweetheart.” He whispered, before he got back on his feet. Well, the mood for the movie was gone but he was sure there’s something else he could watch on pay per view until Sam would come back.

“Dean?”

“Yeah,” He turns around on his heels swiftly, when he hears her calling out for him.

“Stay with me?”

Dean thought back to the last time she’d ask for him to stay, which was probably the day she turned 9. The day she learned that monsters were real and Dean had promised to stay and “fight” the monsters while she slept. Of course he could only stay awake for that long. He was only 11 himself. She was mad the next day when she woke up before he did. “Dean, what if the monster was here? We were both asleep!” He had to try to explain to her that it didn’t mattered since they were both still alive. She didn’t talk to him for two whole days. Since then, she’d never asked for him to stay with her again. It broke his little heart because all he wanted was to keep her and Sam safe and he felt like he failed miserably. Thank god it was soon forgotten, because again, they were kids but Dean never forgot how she was closer to Sam after that night and he didn’t even know why but he was jealous of Sam since, at least when it comes to her.

But like back then - or ever and always - Dean was more than willing to give her what she needs. He wordlessly lifts up the blanket and climbed into the warmth and she shifts her body a little to accommodate him in the narrow bed. Once he settles, he pulls her into his arms. She moves until her back is flushed to his chest.

“Thank you.” She says, trailing her fingertips along the skin of his arm that hugs her around her waist.

“It’s ok.” He whispers against the back of her head before he placed a peck on it. Her hair smells fresh. Real good, like summer rain and meadows and hell, he’s not going to lie, her whole body smells like sin and it makes him woozy but he tries to control himself.

The more Dean inhales her scent, the more she presses her body closer to his, the more goosebumps he feels spreading all over his body. He’s still so, so desperate to get off and having her in his arms did nothing to take the thought away that he would really, really love to kiss her and do all the other things too, things he’s not allowed to.

But there’s only that much control over his own body that Dean can have while laying next to a beautiful woman and then Dean realizes that he’s screwed. So fucking screwed.

“Dean?”

“Yeah!” He’s startled and swallows. His throat feels dry.

She must have felt what he’s trying so hard to conceal as best as he could with three sets of thin fabric between them.

“You’re poking me.” Y/N chuckles before she turns around in his grip, almost driving her knee into his boner and Dean flinches.

The blood rushes to his head, probably painting his cheeks all stupid shades of pink and he’s thankful that the only source of light is that lamp in the corner by the couch. The bedroom section’s bathed in darkness.

She moves her legs up again, her thighs bumping against his bulge.

“Hey, careful, alright?” Dean groans out and she starts to giggle softly.

She settles her face in the crook of Dean’s neck, her palms resting on his chest and Dean’s sure that she could feel how fast his heart is beating. She nuzzles her nose against his throat, coming dangerously close to his pulse point and the patch of the sensitive skin.

He clears his throat again but then he feels her soft lips skidding over the goosebumps on his throat and it makes him shudder.

“Y/N…” Dean chokes out her name. He wants to tell her to stop but he doesn’t even get that far. How could he say something he doesn’t really want to? He really doesn’t want her to stop and he thinks that she knows it too.

She doesn’t stop. Because Dean doesn’t tell her to.

Instead she continues to plaster little pecks on his neck. She gets bolder, sticking her wet and warm tongue out and licks a trail up his throat and Dean’s breathing hitches in the depth of his mouth. What he would give to suck her smooth tongue into his mouth like his life depends on it.

Dean shakes his head, trying to rid himself of the impure thoughts he shouldn’t be having. He should tell her to stop. He knows that he should.

“Y/N,” He tries to say again, “you should stop.” Dean curses himself for pushing the words out past his lips.

“Do you want me to?” She asks and Dean couldn’t see it but he’s sure that she says it with a grin.

Damn her. Of course he doesn’t want her to stop.

Dean should answer but nothing coherent made it past his lips because her finger brushes over his nipple through his shirt and for a moment, Dean forgets how to breathe. She chuckles before she grinds her hips forward, rubbing her pelvis against his boner and shit, Dean wants to grab her by her ass and pull her closer for the friction he desperately needs.

“We can’t.” It’s his conscious speaking, Dean knows. He lets out a sigh. “Sammy. Sam, he’s  home soon.”

“Come on.” She says, her breathing is hot on him, their noses bump together and he could smell the pie she just ate before she went to sleep. He looks down to her, studies her face and her lips were full, wet and so fucking kissable. Dean knows, no - he’s sure that they were soft and all he needs to do was surge forward a little to feel it for himself.

Fuck. Dean knows that he’s never been good at resisting temptation but there’s something in the back of his mind that tells him that he should resist this one and he’s not happy about it.

Surely enough, the door opens and Sam came in with a bag of fresh smelling clothes in his one hand and a case of beer in his other hand.

She turns herself around quickly in his grip, leaving his heart beating out of his chest as she lays herself down and pretends to sleep.

Sam stalls when he saw Dean in bed with Y/N. “Nightmare?”

“Yeah.”

Sam nods knowingly. “You want a beer?” Sam drops the laundry bag at the kitchen table and walks to the couch, holding up the case of beer to show Dean. Sam’s gaze is fixed on the screen and he doesn’t wait for Dean’s answer to his question when he calls out.  “Dude! There’s porn on TV!”

“Yeah. I know.”

Dean hears her chuckling next to him and he’s so fucking busted. Sam doesn’t notice because there’s the fort of blankets that prevents Sam from seeing them.

“Do I wanna know?” Sam asks, raising an eyebrow at Dean before he opens a bottle of beer and sits down. Dean cranes his neck to look at Sam. His brother’s squinting and tilts his head as he studies the porn stars on TV.

She reaches her hand back and is now stroking this boner through his pants.

Dean shook his head. “No, Sammy. You don’t wanna know.” He has a hard time concentrating on Sam and drops his head back on the pillow. He closes his eyes and bites down on his bottom lip hard as not to make a sound.

He definitely should tell her to stop, especially with Sam in the room, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it, not when she’s rubbing him so good and fuck, he might be selfish but he needs it.

Sam shrugs, before he zaps to another channel. “Cool. Star Wars. You wanna come watch with me?”

She abandons his crotch and her hand is searching his. When she found it, she pulls Dean closer, pressing her back flush against his chest again and she drapes his arm around her. She guides his hand down her body. Dean could feel the soft skin of her stomach underneath his palm.

“Yeah, later Sam. Pretty tired.” The voice came out strangled and he hopes that Sam wouldn’t notice. But knowing that Star Wars is on, Sam probably won’t because dude loves his movie.

“Okay.” Sam says, taking another sip of his beer before he settles down, sinking himself further into the couch, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Y/N guides Dean’s hand down the front and underneath her underwear and he stops breathing for a moment when she makes him thread his fingers through her slick. She wouldn’t stop there and takes his index finger, pushes it into her tight heat along with one of her finger and fuck, Dean let out a strangled moan and buries his face in her hair as not to lose it right here and then.

He could hear Sam whistling to the tunes of Star Wars and when Sam gets up to make himself popcorn, Dean pretends to sleep as well.

What Sam doesn’t know, though, is that she’s having a tight grip around Dean’s fingers as she guides him in and out of her wet pussy. Dean thumbs her clit, drawing gentle circles on it, making her bury her face in the pillow and bite into it as she rocks her body slowly on their combined fingers. Each of her thrust is sending her ass back against Dean’s boner and it doesn’t give Dean nearly enough friction but alone the thought that she’s fucking herself on his finger is enough to make him spill.

And that he did. Dean’s dick is throbbing, pulsing hard underneath his jeans and set of boxers. He feels a current running up his legs, his toes curls up to the point where they hurt and he feels his balls tighten in his boxers. The pressure of his balls traveling up to the base of his dick is almost unbearable, and he still couldn’t believe that he’s going to come untouched. There’s no way of stopping it now anymore, though. Dean’s mouth desperately seeks for her throat. He finds it and sucks in her skin, driving his teeth into her flesh and he has to hold himself back as not to hurt her but he needs to have his mouth full as not to make a sound. Dean came in his pants, spilling his hot come into his boxers. A thing he hasn’t done since he was a teenager and still didn’t have full control over his cock. Not that he has had full control over it tonight, who is he kidding.

Y/N doesn’t stop rocking her ass back into him, her breathing ragged with each thrust and he feels her walls tightening around the fingers. Dean keeps his mouth on her throat, his lips skidding over her pulse point and he licks at the sensitive skin behind her ear. She squeezes their fingers good as she lets out a high pitched whine. It’s a faint cry so Sam doesn’t even stir.

“Shit.” Dean whispers against her ear and he feels her chuckling, her body vibrates against his chest.

She pulls his finger out of her and ran it up her body, brushing gently against her nipple and she moans a little. She puts his finger it to her lips and Dean holds his breathing and swallows hard as he watches her suck it into her mouth, licking her own juice from his finger with lewdly. At this point, Dean is beyond caring if Sam would hear them or not.

“Good night, Dean.” She winks and moves away from him a little, leaving Dean laying there with a damp feeling in his pants and Dean wonders how he should tell Sam that he needs to take another trip to the laundromat.


	9. Ch. 9

Dean was driving when Y/N jerks awake next to him. Sam was taking a nap in the back and although she promised Dean to stay awake and keep him company, she fell asleep. Dean doesn’t mind because she‘s still not back 100%. He takes what he gets and is happy about every new milestone that they reach. Before they drove off, she even dressed herself and brushed her teeth, so there’s that.

“Nightmare?” He looks over to her and couldn’t hide the little frowns of concern on his forehead.

She looks around startled. “Yeah.”

“Come here.” Dean spreads out his arm and did the little winking motion with his hands, beckoning her to come closer.

She gladly takes the offer, curling herself against his chest as she makes herself small, hugging her knees to her chest.

It was a couple of days ago that the incident in the bed happened and neither of them mentioned it again. She tried to but Dean wouldn’t let her. He’d rather forget it but he knows that he couldn’t escape the obvious tension between the both of them. But again, maybe it’s just only in Dean’s head and he fucking needs to talk to her to get it out of his system but he has never been good at talking and well, she wasn’t either.

He pecks the top of her head. “You wanna drive for a while?”

She sits back upright and looks at him with narrow eyes. “Dean, what’s wrong. Your whole life, you never once asked me that.”

That was true, Dean can’t deny it. Baby is his pride and joy and he is kinda possessive when it comes to her.

Dean shrugs then with a blush and he hopes that she won’t notice. “Just thought you might want to. Nevermind..”

She sighs and leans her head back against the leather of the bench, sinking lower and props her legs on the dashboard before she looks over to him. “Look, Dean. You’re worried about me,” She puts one hand on his thighs and rubs it up and down. “I get it and I thank you. But I’m perfectly okay.” She ends the sentence with a smile of reassurance as she squeezes down on his thighs.

“Alright,” Dean swallows. “Good, good.”

They arrive in Blackwater Ridge and Dean parks at the Ranger Station.

Inside, the three of them were taking a look around.

“So, Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote.” Sam says as he looks around, his eyes scanning a 3D map of the national forest. “It’s cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place.” He explains and Dean isn’t really listening because he has his eye on a stuffed grizzly bear.

“Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear!” Dean shouts, all smiles.

“You guys aren’t planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?” The ranger interrupts them.

“Oh no, sir, we’re environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper.”

“Recycle, man.” Dean punches his fist in the air and he sees from the corner of his eyes that Y/N is doing her best to hold in her laughter. Her cheeks are all puffed out and her lips are pressed together into a tight line. That’s when Dean kicked at her shin because they don’t need her to blow their cover.

The ranger doesn’t notice as he went on, walking to the counter.

“What the fuck was that for?” She hisses angrily at Dean.

“Precaution.” Dean answers back in a low whisper.

“You’re going to pay!”

“Can’t wait.” Dean smiles cheekily.

“Hey, guys!” Sam gets in between him and her before the ranger would notice.

“So, why don’t you tell me why you’re really here.” The ranger is eyeing them up one by one.

“What do you mean?” Sam asks, pulling his eyebrows into a frown.

The ranger snickers. “You’re friends with that Haley girl, right?”

“Guilty as charged.” Y/N grins.

“Well, I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn’t be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it’s not exactly a missing person now, is it?”

“No, sir.” She agrees and Dean and Sam both shake their heads.

The ranger points his finger at them. “You tell that girl to quit worrying, I’m sure her brother’s just fine.”

“We will, sir.” Y/N nods. “She’s quite a pistol, huh?”

“That’s putting it mildly.” The ranger threw his hands in the air and starts to laugh.

Y/N smiles with the ranger before she spoke. “Actually, you know what would help is, if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit.” She shrugs. “You know, so she could see her brother’s return date.”

They leave the ranger station with a copy of the permit in Y/N’s hand and a shit eating grin on her face.

“What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?” Dean asks, he can’t  help that his question comes out a little snappish. Can’t help that he feels a little jealous or maybe he feels like she’s a competitor because hooking up with girls had always been his thing.

“What do you mean?” She’s having none of Dean’s behaviour and she makes sure to let him know.

Dean shakes his head as he chuckles. He tries hard to sound like he doesn’t care. “The coordinates points to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let’s just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?”

She came to stall at the Impala’s door. “I don’t know, maybe we should know what we’re walking into before we actually walk into it?”

“I agree.” Sam chimed in, hopping into the front seat. “I call shotgun!”

Dean can’t roll his eyes fast enough at his siblings.

Y/N befriends Haley real quick, which is bothering Dean. Very much so. Girls were always his thing, dammit.

“We’re going to help you find your brother,” Y/N said to Hayey, putting her arm around Haley’s shoulder. “Right, guys?” She the looks at Sam and Dean.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed.

“Of course.” Dean mumbled.

Yeah, he’s going to help Haley find her brother but Dean’s not happy about it.

Y/N was playing pool at the bar, hustle some money, she said, and Sam’s on his laptop, looking over the video that Hayley sent to him. Dean’s nursing his beer, for too long now already and he could feel the stale taste on his tongue. He just can’t help that he gets distracted watching her over at the pool table and there are far too many bikers around her.

He is torn between looking at the screen where Sam wants to show him something and looking at Y/N who’s playing with two big bikers who, in Dean’s opinion, are both too grabby and why does one of them insist to teach her how to play pool. It’s not like she can’t play. He rolls his eyes, hoping she’d see. She just laughs it off, her eyes met his but her body pushing back against the biker who has his arms around her.

“Dean!” Sam hissed next to him and pulls him back to the present. “She can take care of herself, you don’t need to have an eye on her all the time, you know?”

Dean breathes out, rolling his eyes at Sam. “Are you done?”

“Yeah. Uh.. look at this,” Sam shows Dean the video on his screen but he’s so goddamn distracted because now that dude has his hand on her hips too.

That’s it. He’s had enough. “I’m waiting in the car.” He walks out then, leaving Sam gasping. Sam slams his laptop shut, intending to follow Dean out but Dean stops him. “Someone needs to watch them.” He says, pointing his fingers at her and Sam stops in his tracks his shoulders sagging.

The hunt was gruesome. Dean knew pretty early into the hike that it was a wendigo they were after and it was hard to keep them together. At least that stupid hunter Roy who thought that they were greenhorns. Dean almost didn’t want to save his sorry ass. Well, he tried, he really did but Roy was too damn proud to them help him.

They found Haley’s brother after all and the family can go home as whole.

Saving people, hunting things, the family business. That’s what it’s all about, huh?

Dean joins Sam who stands by the Impala. Dean leans his back against the metal frame of the car as they watch Y/N being patched up by medics. She has a cut in her face and one on her arm. Nothing she hasn’t had before in her life.

Haley approaches her and said something that made Y/N smirk and then Haley kissed her on her cheek and Dean can’t lie. He’s insanely jealous.

She makes her way over to them with Haley trailing behind. “I’m going to the hospital with Haley. Don’t wait up, alright?”

Of course.

“Thank you guys.” Haley says, hugging each of them and they watch as the girls walk to the ambulance together.

Dean opens the door to the car and Sam snickers. “How does it feel when your own sister is more successful with scoring a girl than you are?”

“Shut up.” Dean is annoyed. So, so, much. And it’s not because of Haley. He feels jealous of Haley because she’ll probably have something tonight that he can’t have.

Dean went out for a drink with Sam but it was cut short when Sam asked “What do you think they’re up to now?”

“Fuck, Sam, how should I know?” He answered and walked out of there.

When he waited outside in the car, Sam texted that he’s not coming to the hotel either, because apparently, he found someone who’s not as grumpy as Dean.

Well, fuck y’all.

Now Dean’s laying in his bed in the empty motel room and he was exhausted and tired and all he wants to do is fucking sleep so he won’t have to think about anything anymore.

Dean tries counting sheep, tries to think about anything else but Haley and his sister. He isn’t that lucky, though. All he can think about is them.

Sleep’s not going to happen soon so there’s really nothing else for Dean to do than to see what’s on the pay per view menu. He switches on the TV, his thumb pushing down at the button.

Casa Erotica V.

He had never seen that one before.

Dean takes another look at his watch. It’s only 01.24am and he doesn’t think that Sam will be back anytime soon. And Y/N neither. She’s probably having the time of her life.

_Fuck this._

He starts up the movie and moves up into a sitting position, his back and head resting against the headboard. His hand palms his dick through his boxers, and he bites down on his lip a little as his eyes were fixed on the TV.

Dean pushes his right hand past the elastic underwear to fist around his cock while he pulls his underwear down below his sac.

He places his palm to his mouth, he accumulates his spit and licks wetly over it before he puts it right around his throbbing and hard cock, moaning a little into the empty room.  

Dean only watches the movie half heartedly because his mind is filled with the thought of Y/N and Haley and damn, what he would give to be in Haley’s place. Or between them, he’s not particularly picky at the moment.

He’s thumbing at his slit, feeling the precum oozing out of it and he uses the slick to lubricate the head of his cock and then he brushes against the sensitive string of nerves attached to the head. He shudders and bites back another moan as he closes his eyes.

He tries to concentrate, but the movie’s too loud and damn, now he can’t think of anything else than Y/N. He remembers how good she felt beneath the tip of his fingers, how wet she was when he entered her tight heat. How pliant she was beneath his fingertips, how her pussy cramped around his digits. What he would give to be able to feel it again.

Dean searches for the remote with his unoccupied hand and switches off the TV. He didn’t need the extra noise and distraction, because he’s so close and could come of his imagination alone, even if it meant that he paid for nothing. Again.

He tries to imagine Y/N, how her hips rocked back against his cock and he moves his hand up and down, mimicking her movements of a couple of nights before. It was still so real, still so present in his mind. How her ass rubs against the fabric of his jeans. How she whimpered into the pillow as he brought her to ecstasy.

Shit. So good. So, so good.

Dean throws his head back, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he gasps and swallows. His breathing rags with each thrust of his hips into his fist.

“Hey,”

The sound of opening of a door and the voice of Y/N startles him and he stops mid motion.

_Shit._

Dean hastily pulls the cover over his still aching dick and it’s tenting up, he could see. He puts both his hand on it above the blanket, trying to conceal his raging boner.

Y/N turns around and stares at him. He could see that the corner of her lips tugs up into a grin.

“Uh.. did I interrupt you?”

“Me?” Dean pulls a face. “Nah.. I was just.. uh.. trying to fall asleep.” He chuckles lightly, hoping that she wouldn’t notice that he’s breathing hard.

She looks around, her gaze falls from his face to his crotch and Dean knows that she knows because he’s flushed and his breathing came out uneven and fuck, he wishes that the bed would swallow him whole because there’s simply no time for him a dig a hole to disappear in.

“Sure,” She shrugs, still grinning.

“Why you back so early?” He tries to distract with a question, even though he’s really not interested in knowing what she did and why she’s already home. Yeah no, ok, he is kinda curious, though.

“Ah, you know,” She walks over to her bed and took off her jacket. “Just didn’t feel like staying.” She sits on the bed, facing Dean, her boots dangles around mid air, and well, he’s kinda trapped with his underwear still tugged into the underside of his balls and he doesn’t know how he should get out of this situation without her noticing it.

“Anyway,” Y/N gets up and toes off her boots before she rid herself off her jeans. She pulls the cover to the side and got into her own bed. She lays on her side, facing him and there’s still a stupid grin on her face. “You care to tell me what you were thinking about when you were jacking off?”

She raises her eyebrow at Dean and he internally gasps for air. On the outside, he shakes his head, closing his eyes as he denies her claims. “I didn’t.”

“Of course you didn’t.” She snickers, propping herself on her elbow, still facing him. “Were you thinking about me and Haley, huh, Dean?”

Dean is speechless. He wants to deny it but he couldn’t. His lips are moving but nothing came out.

“Thinking about how she and I kissed? How she maybe touched me?” She smiles. “Did you think about how her fingers were fucking into me like yours did a couple of nights ago?”

_Fuck._

Dean closes his eyes and his hand unconsciously went under the blanket to rest on his thighs. His fingers were twitching. He aches to touch himself and he feels his dick hardening up again at the thought.

“Go on, rub yourself.” She says matter of factly and Dean stares at her, his eyes wide.  “I know that you need to get it out of your system, Dean.” She smiles reassuringly and fuck, he really needs to.

Dean’s hand went back around his lengths, rubbing himself up and down slowly. He begins to relax and closes his eyes.

“I was so wet, you know, the time you and me..” Y/N began to speak. “You made me feel good. It felt perfect.”

Dean thinks back on how her pussy felt around his fingers. How deep he could go, how fucking tight she was.

“It wasn’t the same with Haley,” She says. “Her fingers weren’t as thick as yours. Her mouth didn’t feel right on my pussy. Her tongue didn’t hit the right spot.”

 _Jesus_ , Dean’s going to spill just at the thought of the taste of her.

“Do you sometimes imagine running your tongue over my body, Dean?” She goes on. “Twirling your tongue around my nipple, sucking them in, making them harden in your mouth? Your teeth grazing them, making me moan?”

Dean breathes harder at the image that floats around in his head. He grips tighter around his throbbing lengths, hitching his breathing in the process.

“Maybe you think about how I would taste if you would lick my clit? Your lips sealed around my little sensitive nub and you suck on it? Maybe you’d hum, making my body shake and writhe underneath your face? I like the extra vibration.”

She sounds wrecked too but Dean doesn’t dare to open his eyes.

He’s so fucking close. His other hand massaging his balls, twirling them around in his big palms.

“Or maybe you would love it if I would sit on your face, riding it while you suck and drink from me like a starving man? Letting me rub my pussy on your face because maybe you love it. Maybe you loved being smothered by pussy? I think you’re the type, you know..”

Well, she ain’t wrong.

His dick was so fucking hard and heavy in his fist and the precum is dripping out of his slit.

“Maybe you’d even let me get a taste of your cock, huh?” She chuckled a little but Dean still had his eyes closed, he couldn’t risk looking at her. He just couldn’t. “Maybe you’d letting me have a taste of your pre cum. Let me suck in your balls, one by one. Maybe even rim you? Would you let me run my tongue from the base of your dick to your ass? I don’t know what you like but I guess that you’d like that.”

Fuck, he’d really like that.

Dean’s grip around his dick tightens and he rubs at his cockhead. Faster and faster. His cock is pulsing and his breathing rags, and not to forget about his racing heart. He’s going to come so hard.

“Maybe you’d like me to suck at your cock? I like it dirty, Dean. Maybe you’d fuck deep into my mouth? Thrusting your hips until your cock hits the back of my throat, making me gag in the process? All filthy and slick. Maybe you’d come in my mouth, down my throat and make me swallow it all.”

Dean came then, with a low groan, he frowns and he feels his toes curling up, his thighs were quivering at the pressure. His cum wets the blanket and when the blanket couldn’t absorb it fast enough, the sticky liquid runs down his length, bathing his fingers in his own mess.

“You look great when you come, Dean.” Y/N says and Dean opens up his eyes to see her standing next to his bed a grin on her face. “Say, do you sometimes think of me when you jerk off?”

Dean couldn’t answer. He doesn’t know how he should get any coherent word past his parted lips.

She bends down a little to kiss his cheek and whisper into his ear. “Because I think of you a lot.”

Before Dean could say anything, she strolls away towards the bathroom. “Good night, Dean.” She says before she closes the door and turns on the shower head.


	10. Ch. 10

“Can I get you anything?” Wendy, the waitress collects their empty plates and Dean looks up from his paper, the pen between his teeth as he grins at the waitress with all the boyish and adorable charms that he can muster up. Maybe he’ll get lucky.

Wendy smiles back before she looks over to Y/N. She does the same, not with a pen but the smile sits bright on her face and Dean can’t help to think that she looks fucking cute like that. Why has she never looked at him like that before? “We’re good, thanks,” She pauses to read the waitress’ name tag. “Wendy.”

Sam watches at them, annoyingly raising an eyebrow before he too, trails his gaze up to Wendy. “Just the check, please.”

“Okay.” Wendy says, abandoning the smile she wore a second before. She walks away then and maybe Dean was just imagining it, but she was clearly swaying her hips extra hard in her short shorts. 

Dean clears his throat, looking back over to Sam while Y/N sucks on the straw and he almost gets distracted by the way she hollowed out her cheeks and damn, she’s doing it on purpose, Dean can tell. He shakes his head, trying to erase all the impure thoughts that were swimming around in his head right now before he starts to talk. “You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while.” He tilts his head back to Wendy who was still swaying her hips back to the counter. “ _That’s_  fun.”

“I agree.” Y/N chimes in with a cheeky grin and Dean looks at her, annoyed and he knows that she’s laughing at him now because his dimples of discontent are showing.

Dean wordlessly hands Sam the newspaper, ignoring her comment. “Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week, Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn’t walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing.” Dean looks from Sam to Y/N who is sitting next to Sam, across from him. He pauses because he feels her bare feet creeping up the leg of his jeans and then he watches her leaning back, a fucking stupid grin on her face, as her feet goes up higher, between his fucking thighs.

Sam looks at Dean, the frown lines on Sam’s forehead showing as he waits for Dean to go on. 

“Uh,” Dean clears his throat again. He can’t believe that this is happening. 

Y/N holds her shake in one hand as she slurps on the straw, hollowing out her cheeks, the hint of a grin still tugs at the corner of her lips and her feet’s so close to Dean’s junk now. 

“Yeah, I was aboooout –” She brushes over his crotch with her toe and Dean’s trying to keep a straight face. “Uh, about to tell you the rest.”

Y/N keeps on rubbing and Dean can see that she’s giggling to herself.

 _Shit._  Now, he starts to get hard too.

“Dean?” Sam asks, as Dean takes too long to go on. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, uh..” Dean grabs at her feet with one hand, trying to hold it still but she keeps on wriggling with her toes. He tries to finish what he starts to say and pushes her feet away from him, even though he doesn’t really want to because it felt really good, Dean’s not going to lie.

“Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago.”

“A funeral?” Y/N stis up right now, and drags her feet away from Dean.

Finally he’s able to breathe again.

“Yeah, it’s weird. They buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever.” Dean says, drinking up his coffee.

She puts down her shake, almost too hard and Dean thought that she’s going to break the glass. “Closure? What closure?” People don’t just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them.” She looks at him with angry eyes.

“Something you wanna say to me?” Dean meets her eyes, unblinking.

“The trail for Dad. It’s getting colder every day.” She huffs out.

Sam too, drinks up his cup of coffee and decides to help Dean. “Exactly, So what are we supposed to do?”

Y/N’s not used to having both of her brothers against her and she looks downcast, her gaze fixes on her hands in her lap. “I don’t know. Something. Anything.”

“You know what? I’m sick of this attitude. You don’t think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?” Dean leans back in his seat, crossing his arms in front of his chest even pouting a little. He knows that it’s ridiculous to act like this but he can’t help it.

“Yeah, I know you do, it’s just –” She starts to say, her voice quivering and Dean knows that she’s close to tears and he also knows that he should stop because even though she’s tough as nails, she’s still not completely over what happened back in Stanford and she’s having a hard time. He knows, but for the love of god, he wants to keep going and he needs her on his side for it, even though it means that he has to play the bad cop here.

“Me and Sam, we’re the ones who’s been with him every single day for the past two years, while you’ve been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we’re gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?”

“Oh, so you’re blaming me for leaving you behind?”

Dean did not see that coming. 

Sam is different to Y/N. With Sam, Dean could always pull this card and he’ll see that Dean’s right. He sometimes forget that he needs a different approach with Y/N. 

“I’m not saying that.” Dean mutters almost apologetically.

“It sounds like it.”

“Right, guys.” Sam interrupts the both of them. “Focus.”

Y/N rolls her eyes. “Alright, Lake Manitoc.”

Wendy walks by and Dean grins up at her then, prompting Y/N to frown. “Hey!”

Dean straightens himself up. “Yeah?”

“I said, Lake Manitoc,” She rolls her eyes again and Sam suppresses his laugh. “How far?”

“About 5 hours.” Dean answers and Sam gets up from the booth, fishing money out of his pants.

“Right, let’s go.” Sam says and Y/N hops out of the booth, following Sam.

Dean couldn’t. Yet. He’s still hard and they’d notice. Well, Y/N probably knows already but he doesn’t need Sam to make fun of him. “I..uh.. I’ll be right out.”

 

Five hours are long. Dean knows that now. Especially with Y/N sprawled out in the backseat in her tiny shorts and tank top.

Sam zones out, listening to some audiobook on his ipod while he stares at the scenery.

Every now and then, Dean risks a glance into his rearview mirror and then he would immediately regret it. Every time he looks, he would find Y/N staring back at him, grinning, her teeth tugging at her bottom lip.

Dean doesn’t get distracted by it, though. Not until Y/N unwraps a lollipop and shoves it into her mouth. Dean doesn’t have time to ask himself where the hell she has gotten that from because next thing he knows, he risks another glance at the mirror and catches her twirling her tongue around the head of the sweet treat. He bites on his bottom lip, returning his gaze back on the road and running curses through his head.

He hears her giggle in the back and Dean did what everyone else in his situation would do. Well, probably not everybody but he doesn’t care. His hand went around the volume button and turns up the music. Shutting out the world.

They stop for gas after two hours. Dean immediately works on pumping gas because he wants to get to Lake Manitoc before he would freaking bust a nut at all the teasing. Sam went into the shop, buying some snacks.

Dean’s minding his own business, looking around and wills his half hard dick to calm the fuck down. It’s been on half mast since she teased him in the restaurant and it doesn’t help that she keeps on doing the things she does.

Y/N hops from the back seat, stretching herself out, her hands points towards the sky and she looks up, her hair flowing in the wind as she closes her eyes. Dean could see the flash of skin where her top is riding up a little too high and he can’t help it, but his cock starts to twitch slightly.

What is he? Fucking fifteen? Since when does a little skin makes him feel this way? He curses under his breath.

She hears him because she’s now coming closer, her butt leans against the trunk of the Impala and Dean looks at everything else  _but_ her.

“Hey,” She says, her hands in the pocket of her short shorts.

“Hi.” Dean’s nervous and he doesn’t even know why.

She grins as she moves closer, standing right next to Dean now. And he feels caged in, between the pump that’s still logged in Baby and her. There’s simply no way out, not that Dean wanted there to be one, subconsciously.

She places her hand on his shoulder and she was breathing into his ears. “Do you think of me, sometimes, Dean?”

Dean doesn’t answer. He couldn’t because there was something stuck in his throat. He swallows.

“I mean,” She says, her fingertips trailing along his jawline, making all the hair in the back of Dean’s neck stand up. “It’s up to you, Dean. I’m in, if you are.”

Dean closes his eyes, trying to breath evenly.

“I’m yours if you want me.” Her lips grazing his earlobe, tickling him a little.

Dean tilts his head a little, meeting her eyes. She’s so close and Dean knows that if he would lean forward their lips would meet. He stalls, though. Staring at her. A smile decorates her lips that were plush and plum and so fucking kissable. She breathes on him and he could smell the lollipop she sucked a moment ago. Cherry. She parts her lips a little and Dean could see the red on her tongue. He could just close the distance between them now. It’s his choice, she just made it clear but still there’s something holding him back.

“I got you pie!” Sam announces, walking closer to the car.

Dean and Y/N both jerk away from each other and Dean blinks back to reality. She’s still smiling, though.

“I need the bathroom. Be right back.” She waves at both of them before she went.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean wakes up and blinks - it was early morning but it feels like the middle of the night to him - to the sound of the door opening and closing. His hand slips underneath his pillow, fingers gripping tight around his gun.

He turns around, ready to fight, his finger on the trigger. Dean let out a breath of relieve when he realises that he’s only greeted by Sam with a lazy smirk on his face and a tray of coffees in his hands.

“Morning, sunshine.” 

Dean releases his weapon and grumbles. “What time is it?” He sits up on his bed, his muscles feels heavy, tired, sore.

“Uh… it’s about five forty-five.” The bed dips under Sam’s weight next to Dean. 

Dean tries to make sense of the words Sam pushes out past his lips. It was what? “In the morning?” 

“Yep.”

“Where does the day go?” Dean rolls his eyes.

Sam offers Dean a cup of coffee and he gladly takes it. He put his lips to the cup and tips it, letting the black liquid flow down his throat. It burns a little but Dean welcomes the burn. “Did you get any sleep last night?” 

“I did, until…” Sam hesitates and Dean follows Sam’s gaze over to Sam’s bed where Y/N’s still sleeping.

Dean feels a little uneasy, maybe even jealous because Y/N didn’t seek him out for comfort. “Nightmare?” 

“I don’t think so. She went out when you fell asleep. Wouldn’t tell me where she goes. Came back at around three this morning, all distraught and she was crying.” Sam takes a sip of his coffee. “At least I think that she cried. Her eyes were red and dried up tear streaks down her cheeks. When I asked, she wouldn’t answer and just disappeared into the bathroom.”

“And you didn’t care to wake me up and tell me that she went out?” Dean hisses at Sam, visibly angry at the fact that he didn’t know that she went out. How stupid of him to think that he can let himself get some shut eye.

“What? She’s a grown ass woman, Dean. You and I both know that she can take care of herself. Besides, you were sleeping and snoring, man! It looked like you needed it.” Sam tries to keep his voice down.

“Still you could have woken me up, Sam.” Dean says, hurt. “What happened?” He asks with his next breathe.

“I don’t know. She came out of the bathroom and I asked again. Said that some dudes who were staying in the same motel watched her making out with a girl at the bar and they were asking her if she wanted for them to drive her home since they saw her here before and they were heading back. I guess she took the offer but then they wanted more and were making fun of her, saying that she probably never had a real man in bed because if she would have, she wouldn’t look at a girl that way again.” Sam didn’t look Dean in the eye while he tells him what happened.

Dean slowly sets his coffee cup down on the nightstand. His head’s spinning. 

He then got up as steady as he could, puts on his jeans and walks to the door. 

“Where are you going?” Sam asks.

“Be right back.” Dean says, closing the door behind him.

 

**

 

Dean knocks on every door as he goes, ignoring the profanities and curses thrown at him from the inside or even the threats of calling the police on him. He keeps on knocking until he finally found the dudes Sam talked about. The one who opens the door has a black eye and chapped lips and when he spoke, Dean could see that a tooth was missing. The other one is on the bed, sleeping, or passed out. Dean doesn’t know, didn’t care.

“Who are you?” The guy asks, and Dean didn’t answer. Instead he pushes the guy back into the room, and kicks the door close with his still bare feet. He forgot to put on shoes when he slipped out of his room in a hurry.

The man stumbles backwards, losing his balance and landed on the floor with Dean on top of him. The other one is still snoring, so at least Dean doesn’t have to watch out for that one, too.

Dean rams his forearm into the man’s throat pressing down on his windpipe and Dean could see the man gasping for air. “What..” The man tries to say but Dean wouldn’t let him, pressing down harder. 

“Did you pick up a girl at the bar last night and brought her back here?” Dean asks calmly but with a roughness to his voice and releases his hold a little so that the man could speak.

“Y-yes.” 

Dean gets angrier upon hearing the answer, it made him realize that he got the right guy. “What did you do to her?” He practically spits out his words.

“W-what w-we did do her? It’s more like what she did to us!” The man was breathing hard and Dean releases his arm a little more. 

“Go on.” Dean demands.

The man coughs before he speaks. “See that black eye? That was her. And my tooth is missing. Fuck, she broke my buddy’s arm. Had to take him to the ER. He’s out from so many painkillers, man!” 

Dean feels proud, and he tries to suppress his grin. 

“Control your woman, man. If she’s yours. Maybe teach her to not get in other women’s panties, eh? Seems like you can’t give her what she wants.” 

Dean punches him. In the other eye, the one that’s not black yet.

“Control your mouth, pal. She can do whatever she likes. Not my problem when you can’t get in anyone's panties.” Dean helps the man up by the collar but doesn’t release his grip. His face’s now hovering above the man’s, noses almost touching as he speaks low and calm. “If you try something funny with her again, I’ll fucking swear I’ll break your face. Are we clear?” 

The man nods frantically, his eyes wide.

Dean leaves without a second glance.

 

**

 

“Where were you?” Sam greets Dean when he walks back into their room.

Dean could see that Y/N’s not in bed anymore. “She alright?”

“Yeah, taking a shower.” Sam mumbles, packing his things and tosses Dean’s phone at him. Sam knows that he won’t get an answer out of Dean when Dean doesn’t want to answer it and Dean was glad that he didn’t ask again. “Jerry called, we’ve got a case.”

“Jerry?” Dean tries to connect the name in his head. 

“Yeah, Jerry Panowski. Remember the Poltergeist thing in Kittanning, Pennsylvania?” 

“Oh, right, yeah. It’s not back, is it?” Dean doesn’t really feel like fighting a poltergeist at the moment.

“No, it’s something else and he wants to talk to us in person.”


End file.
